Redemption of the Sinners
by mrnear
Summary: Naruto yang gagal membawa kedamaian ke dunia Shinobi, terteleportasi ke dunia lain sesaat sebelum kematiannya. Melihat kenyataan bahwa dunia baru itu lebih barbar dari dunia Shinobi, Naruto bertekad menebus kesalahannya di dunia baru itu. Untungnya ia tak sendiri, ada Konan bersamanya. Dan kali ini, mereka akan melakukannya dengan cara yang baik.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan Overlord bukan punya saya.  
Peringatan: Sedikit AU, OCs, OOC-ness, Half-uchiha!Naruto, tidak ada kyuubi apalagi juubi; ada unsur Youjo Senki di sini, karena Naruto dan Konan serta semua player yang terteleportasi ke New World adalah ulah Being X.**

**[Redemption of the Sinners]**

**-Chapter 1-**

Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, Zesshi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang harta rahasia Slane Theocracy. Zesshi keluar bukan karena ada hal menarik di luar sana yang ingin ia lakukan, melainkan karena Raymond Zarg Lauransan—_Cardinal of Earth_—memintanya untuk pergi ke ruangannya kalau ia sudah lelah mengutak-atik rubik yang ditinggalkan oleh Six Great Gods. Harus ia akui, satu-satunya hal yang ia rasa tidak akan bisa ia kalahkan adalah rubik itu. Bagaimana caranya agar keenam sisi itu bisa diselesaikan? Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun Zesshi memainkan kubus berwarna-warni itu, namun sampai saat ini ia hanya bisa menyelesaikan dua buah sisi saja. Ia menyerah, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Langkah kaki Zesshi cukup pelan, namun tak terasa ia sudah berdiri di depan ruangan Raymond. Jika orang lain, tentu mereka akan mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin untuk masuk dari sang empunya. Tetapi Zesshi bukan orang lain, ia adalah yang terkuat; ia tak perlu izin siapa pun masuk ke ruangan mana pun. Ah, tentu saja ia mendengarkan kata-kata para kardinal, jika tidak diizinkan masuk maka ia tidak masuk. Namun itu bukan karena ia takut, melainkan karena Zesshi menghargai jasa para kardinal dulu yang telah merawat dan membantunya menjadi sekuat ini. Jika ada hal yang ia benci dari kardinal yang dulu, itu adalah karena mereka telah memisahkannya dengan ibunya, dengan dalih agar ia bisa fokus meneruskan estafet ibunya, juga agar bisa membalaskan dendamnya dan ibunya pada anjing berkaki dua yang memimpin para elf.

Menjadi kuat dan menghabisi Elf King dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, kedua alasan itulah yang membuat Zesshi bisa sampai pada kondisinya kini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Raymond?" tanya Zesshi tanpa basa-basi begitu ia membuka pintu tanpa permisi.

"Zesshi, duduklah," ucap Raymond, ia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan sikap Zesshi.

Zesshi menyandarkan sabit bermata duanya di dinding, lalu berjalan dan kemudian duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Raymond.

"Aku punya berita yang pasti akan menarik perhatianmu," ucap Raymond, senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ho…? Biarkan aku mendengarnya." Zesshi sedikit tertarik, hanya sedikit.

"Dua minggu yang lalu," Raymond bercerita, "sebuah bar berdiri di sudut kota suci kita ini. Itu bukanlah bar seperti yang ada di tempat-tempat penginapan, melainkan sebuah bangunan yang hanya dikhususkan sebagai bar. Berdasarkan laporan para prajurit, bar itu menyajikan berbagai macam jenis minuman yang tidak pernah kita tahu sebelumnya. Bahkan beer yang dijual di situ memiliki kualitas yang jauh lebih bagus daripada beer terbaik di sini. Tak hanya menjual minuman keras, bar itu juga menyediakan makanan yang disebut dengan 'ramen, makanan para dewa'. Namun, semua itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatku membelalakkan mata."

"Apa yang membuatmu membelalakkan mata?" tanya Zesshi dengan ekspresi yang kembali bosan. Ia tidak datang ke sini karena tertarik untuk mendengar inovasi-inovasi baru dari minuman keras, apa yang Raymond pikirkan dengan mengatakan itu padanya?

"Sake."

"…!" Zesshi, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. Sake, itu adalah minuman sakral yang Six Great Gods—terkecuali Shursana—ingin minum setidaknya sekali untuk terakhir kalinya. Keinginan yang hingga mereka gugur tak jua terpenuhi.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Raymond sembari mengeluarkan sebotol sake dan dua gelas kecil. "Aku membeli dua gelas kecil dan sebotol sake ini dengan harga dua puluh koin emas." Raymond meletakkan satu gelas di depan Zesshi dan satu lagi di depannya, kemudian ia menung kedua gelas itu dengan sake. "Cobalah," saran Raymond lalu menyesap sake miliknya ke dalam mulut.

Melihat ekspresi melayang di wajah Raymond membuat Zesshi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia arahkan pandangannya pada sake di dalam gelas kecil di depannya. Tangan Zesshi sedikit gemetar, tetapi ia tetap memaksa tangannya untuk mengambil gelas kecil berisi minuman sakral itu. Perlahan-lahan Zesshi mendekatkan gelas kecil itu ke mulutnya.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

…Dan mendaratlah bibir Zesshi pada bibir gelas, lalu dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia menuangkan sake ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Kelopak mata Zesshi seketika melebar sempurna. _Minuman ini… pastilah minuman para dewa!_ Zesshi menghabiskan isi gelas itu dengan cepat, tangannya sudah terulur ke depan meminta Raymond mengisinya kembali dengan sake.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Raymond seraya menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas yang disodorkan Zesshi padanya.

Zesshi tak tak menjawab secara verbal, ia kembali menikmati segelas sake dengan penuh penghayamatan, seolah-olah ia tak ingin gelas itu kembali kosong—aksinya itu sudah cukup dari lebih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Raymond. Tetapi, gelas itu tak lebih panjang dari jari kelingkingnya, isinya habis setelah tegukan ke tiga. Zesshi kembali menyodorkan gelas itu untuk diisi sake oleh Raymond, tetapi kini Raymond sudah menyimpan botol sakenya dari pandangan Zesshi.

"Ray, keluarkan sake itu!" perintah Zesshi.

"Maaf Zesshi, tetapi masih ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan; aku tak ingin kau mabuk sebelum aku selesai berbicara."

"Aku tidak bisa mabuk semudah itu, Ray!"

"Katakan itu pada pipimu yang memerah dan napasmu yang memberat."

"Cih," decih Zesshi, meletakkan gelas kecil itu di depan Raymond, yang langsung saja disimpan oleh sang kardinal.

"Kau pasti tertarik ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang telah menciptakan minuman yang disebuatkan oleh keenam dewa agung, bukan begitu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik kalau dia tidak kuat," respon Zesshi cepat.

Raymond sudah terbiasa mendengar jawaban Zesshi yang seperti itu, tetapi kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya dari tersenyum. "Menurut Thousand Leagues Astrologer, pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu lebih kuat dari Sylvin. Apa dia sekuat dirimu atau tidak itu masih belum bisa dipastikan, Thousand Leagues Astrologer mengatakan kalau sesuatu menekan kekuatan pemuda itu sehingga dia tidak bisa melihatnya secara menyeluruh."

Zesshi langsung berdiri dari kursinya begitu Raymond selesai berbicara. "Aku akan melihatnya sendiri," gumam Zesshi dengan seringaian maniak di bibir tipisnya, melangkah mengambil sabit bermata dua andalannya.

"Tunggu, Zesshi!"

"Ada apa lagi, Ray?" tanya Zesshi tak sabaran.

Raymond melempar sekantung koin kepada Zesshi, yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan mudah. "Sekembalinya kau dari sana, belikan aku dua botol sake lagi. Ah, kalau kau ingin mengajaknya bertarung, lakukan itu di luar kota."

Zesshi memandang Raymond dengan wajah serius. "Tak biasanya kau mengizinkanku bertarung, biasanya kau selalu memaksaku untuk tidak bertarung. Yah, aku tidak peduli, itu justru bagus untukku. Siapa tahu kalau pemuda bernama Naruto itu adalah lelaki yang akhirnya dapat memenuhi hasratku?"

Raymond hanya diam melihat Zesshi yang sudah melangkah pergi. "Tak biasa, huh?" Raymond menengadahkan wajahnya memandang langit-langit. Pikirannya mulai berkelana, pada dua minggu yang lalu tatkala berada di luar Kami Miyako bersama dengan Black Scripture. Siapa sangka hari di mana ia melihat pilar harapan manusia itu dikalahkan dalam sekejap tanpa mereka menyadari kalau mereka telah diserang itu akan datang?

Raymond menghela napas lelah. Meskipun ia masih berumur 46 tahun, rasanya ia sudah setua rekan-rekannya sesama kardinal. Raymond kembali menghela napas. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," gumamnya pasrah. "Tetapi, aku sungguh berharap Zesshi menolak ajakannya dan tetap setia pada keenam dewa agung… meskipun kemungkinan hal itu terjadi sama dengan kemungkinan Slane Theocracy hidup beriringan dengan demi-human."

—**()—**

Empat orang wanita Elf dalam balutan pakaian pelayan dengan tekun membersihkan dan menata meja-meja dan kursi-kursi di dalam bangunan satu lantai yang setengahnya difungsikan sebagai bar. Namun, tempat ini tidak hanya menjual berbagai aneka minuman keras, terdapat makanan pengisi perut dan cemilan manis di sini (ramen dan dango). Keempat Elf itu bekerja dengan cekatan dan sukacita. Meski para Elf yang ada di Kami Miyako ini semuanya adalah budak, keempat wanita itu merasa cukup bahagia karena dibeli oleh pemilik bangunan ini. Bukan saja mereka diperlakukan sebagai individu, mereka juga dibayar atas kerja mereka di sini. 20 koin perak per hari per orang; waktu kerja dimulai dari pukul sebelas pagi sampai pukul sebelas malam, tidak seperti tempat lain yang buka sepanjang malam, bahkan rata-rata kebanyakan buka selama 24 jam.

"Aku dengar kemarin ada enam elf, satu pria dan dua anak-anak serta tiga lainnya wanita, yang dibeli oleh seorang pedagang dari Kekaisaran," ucap salah seorang dari mereka, menyita perhatian para elf lainnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang yang lain.

"Benar. Aku mendengarnya dari pembicaraan penjualnya langsung kemarin."

"Kalau begitu," timpal seorang elf yang lainnya lagi, "aku sungguh berharap pedagang itu akan menjual mereka kepada pembeli yang baik hati seperti Naruto-sama."

"Harapanmu sungguh kosong," sela seorang elf yang paling muda dari mereka. "Hanya Naruto-sama satu-satunya manusia yang tidak memandang para elf dengan hina. Hanya Naruto-sama satu-satunya yang akan memperlakukan budak sebagaimana orang merdeka. Seluruh manusia selain Naruto-sama, mereka semua busuk."

Ketiga elf tadi serentak mengalihkan wajah mereka memandang elf termuda di antara mereka berempat. Helen, itu nama elf termuda di antara mereka. Usianya baru menginjak 97 tahun. Gadis itu diselamatkan oleh majikan mereka saat hendak diperkosa oleh seorang prajurit yang membelinya dengan harga hanya sepuluh koin emas. Majikan mereka melemparkan sekantong koin, yang isinya terdiri dari ratusan koin emas, untuk menebus Helen. Prajurit itu setuju seketika, lalu tuan mereka itu membawa Helen ke tempat ini.

"Tentu saja, Helen," respon ketiga elf itu bersamaan, "tak ada yang sebaik Naruto-sama. Tetapi, masih ada manusia lainnya yang tidak busuk."

Helen hanya meng-hmph dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Percuma berargumen dengan ketiga rekannya, mereka bodoh, tidak bisa melihat kenyataan dengan mata jernih sepertinya. Selain itu, mereka tidak punya _talent_. Sementara, ia memiliki _talent,_ matanya dapat melihat kebenaran. Tidak seperti ketiga elf itu yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai majikan mereka, Helen tahu, ia sangat tahu.Ia dapat melihat kekuatan menakjubkan dari dalam diri majikannya, pahlawannya, dewanya. Kekuatan itu tidak seperti yang dimiliki oleh para manusia lainnya; kekuatan itu hanya ada pada tuannya seorang. Kekuatan biru gelap namun menghangatkan itu… Helen selalu merasa damai saat memanjakan matanya dengan energi yang senantiasa mengalir di tubuh tuannya. Mereka bertiga tidak akan mengerti dengan ucapannya, tidak ada gunanya berargumen dengan mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan bagiannya di depan, Helen langsung beranjak ke belakang. Ia benci manusia, tidak mungkin ia akan mau beramah-tamah dan tersenyum pada mereka. Karenanya, ia memilih bekerja di dapur membantu tuannya menyiapkan makanan. Selain itu, Helen merasa tempatnya adalah di samping tuannya. Meskipun tuannya tidak menganggapnya sebagai budak, Helen tetap bersikukuh kalau dirinya adalah milik tuannya.

"Naruto-sama, saya sudah menyelesaikan bagian saya di depan, izinkan saya memulai membantu Anda."

Naruto berhenti membuat kuah ramen dan memandang pekerjanya. Helen, gadis elf yang sepuluh centi lebih pendek dari Konan itu memandangnya seolah-olah ia adalah dewa. Jika ia masih berada di Elemental Nations dan masih memasang topeng dewa, tentu ia akan sangat mengapresiasi elf berambut pirang sebahu dengan poni rata sealis itu. Tetapi ia tidak lagi berada di sana, pun ia sudah berhenti memposisikan dirinya sebagai dewa. Karenanya, melihat seseorang memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti itu rasanya sungguh menggelikan.

"Ya, mohon bantuannya, Helen," respon Naruto, senyum tipis terukir jelas di bibirnya.

Helen mengangguk dengan pipi sedikit bersemu, lalu melaksanakan tugasnya menyiapkan ramen dan pelengkapnya.

Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya pada kuah ramen yang dimasaknya. Sejujurnya, seumur-umur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan membuka kedai ramen dan minuman keras. Namun sekarang… ah, rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Tapi apa boleh buat, di dunia ini tidak ada yang menjual ramen atau pun sake. Ia tidak tahu dengan belahan benua lain, tetapi di pinggir benua ini, kedua hal itu tidak ada. Namun itu bukan berarti Naruto membuka kedai sekaligus bar ini karena alasan itu semata; total ada empat alasan mengapa ia berada di kota ini dalam dua minggu terakhir. Pertama, Naruto ingin membebaskan elf sebanyak mungkin dari perbudakan dengan membelinya lalu memerdekakan mereka. Kedua, mencaritahu seberapa fanatiknya para penduduk Slane Theocracy. Ketiga, terdapat ruang bawah tanah sebagai tempat pertemuan rutin anggota Akatsuki. Terakhir, tentu saja alasan utamanya ia menampakkan diri di depan Raymond: merekrut Zesshi Zetsumei ke dalam Akatsuki.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, semua persiapan telah selesai dilakukan. Naruto meminta ketiga elf yang bertugas melayani pelanggan untuk membuka kedai sekaligus bar ini. Sedang dirinya berdiri dalam balutan seragam bartendernya di tempat khusus bartender. Sementara, Helen bertugas untuk menyiapkan ramen dan dango jika ada yang memesan. Gadis elf itu berada di belakang tempat kerja bartender, terdapat ruang kosong berbentuk persegi di dinding yang memisahkan kedua ruang itu.

Seorang wanita yang rambut dan matanya heterokromia—perak sebelah kanan dan hitam sebelah kiri—yang satu atau dua centi lebih pendek dari Helen datang memasuki kedai sesaat setelah pintu dibuka. Gadis itu memiliki wajah cantik dengan kulit yang putih pucat, kedua tangannya ditutupi oleh sarung tangan hitam. Dia memakai sweater tanpa tudung berwarna kuing krem, sepasang legging hitam membungkus kaki lentiknya. Gadis itu tak masuk sendiri, dia ditemani oleh sebuah sabit bermata dua yang tersemat erat di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, Nona Zesshi Zetsumei, selamat datang di tempat kami," sapa Naruto tatkala Zesshi mendudukkan diri di kursi di depannya berdiri, senyum hangat terlukis di bibir lelaki berambut pirang acak sebahu yang jambangnya membingkai wajah berkulit putih gelap itu.

Jika Zesshi terkejut mengetahui lelaki beriris hitam kelam itu mengetahui namanya, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya. "Sake satu gelas, makanan yang bernama dango itu lima tusuk," ucap gadis itu, iris heterokromia-nya terpusat pada iris hitam Naruto.

"Baik, silakan ditunggu."

Naruto berbalik, meminta Helen menyiapkan lima tusuk dango, lalu ia menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas kecil. Naruto meletakkan gelas itu di depan Zesshi, lalu mengambil piring kecil berisi dango yang disodorkan Helen dan meletakkannya lagi di depan Zesshi. "Silakan dinikmati," ucap Naruto, senyum ramah menyertai ucapannya.

Zesshi meraih satu tusuk dango yang terdiri atas tiga butir dango. Ia membawanya ke mulut, lalu melahap satu butir dango dengan pelan. Naruto menyaksikan ekspresi bahagia di wajah Zesshi, tampaknya dia telah jatuh cinta pada makanan manis itu. Zesshi sama sekali belum menyentuh sake, dia baru meneguk minuman fermentasi air beras itu setelah dango-nya habis dia makan.

"Sepertinya toleransi tubuhmu terhadap alkohol sangat rendah, Nona Zetsumei," komentar Naruto, senyum terhibur menghiasi bibirnya.

Zesshi meletakkan gelas kecil yang sudah kosong itu di meja, lalu mengambil sabitnya dan mengarahkannya ke depan Naruto. "Ayo pergi ke luar benteng kota, bartender."

"1 koin emas, lima koin perak," respon Naruto, tak sedikit pun ia merasa terancam dengan sabit bermata dua itu.

Zesshi mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menurunkan sabit dan mengeluarkan satu koin emas dan lima koin perak. Naruto menerima koin itu dan memasukkannya ke laci. "Ikut aku," ucap Naruto lalu melangkah ke belakang. Zesshi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun ia tetap mengikuti pemuda yang membuat darah bertarungnya mendidih hanya dengan berada di dekatnya itu.

Zesshi mendapati dirinya mengikuti pemilik kedai sekaligus bar ini menuruni tangga ke ruang bawah tanah. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi. Lelaki itu berbalik. "Aku sudah menunggu di dalam, masuklah, Zesshi Zetsumei."

Zesshi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku sudah menunggumu di dalam'? Saat ini kau jelas-jelas ada di sini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan mendorong pintu kayu itu. "Aku ini duplikat, yang asli adalah yang sedang duduk di atas singgasana itu." Naruto, atau yang lebih tepat klonnya, lekas pergi dari situ tanpa menunggu respon Zesshi. Ia adalah klon, tugasnya adalah mengelola tempat ini sampai klon yang lain menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mengelola tempat ini.

Seperti yang duplikat itu bilang, Zesshi dapat melihat seorang pria yang persis seperti pria tadi duduk di atas singgasana di ujung ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin-lilin yang tergantung di dinding-dinding. Berbeda dengan duplikat itu yang irisnya hitam, iris lelaki yang duduk di singgasana itu berwarna merah darah—dengan tiga tomoe di masing-masing irisnya. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan pola awan merah, Zesshi dapat melihat kalau kuku-kuku jarinya dicat dengan warna merah semerah irisnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Zesshi merasa ragu untuk meneruskan hasratnya. Bahkan, pelipisnya telah basah dipenuhi keringat dingin. Apa sebaiknya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat ini? _Tidak, jelas tidak! Aku bukan pengecut!_

"Zesshi Zetsumei, masuk. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu; Raymond telah melakukan hal yang benar."

_Ray melakukan hal yang benar?_ Apa maksudnya? Apa sebenarnya Raymond tahu sekuat apa lelaki bermata merah itu, lalu memancingnya untuk datang ke sini sehingga ia bisa disingkirkan? _Tidak, Ray tidak seperti itu. Meski yang lainnya menganggapku sebagai senjata, Ray dan Sylvin menganggapku sebagai rekan… Ray, dia tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang logis._

"Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak berniat membunuhmu."

_Takut… takut katanya? Aku, Zesshi Zetsumei… takut?!_ Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, itu jelas sekali tidak mungkin. Ia memang ragu untuk masuk, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak takut. Zesshi mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang sabitnya, lalu melangkah ke dalam. Pintu kayu itu langsung tertutup dengan sendirinya tepat setelah ia masuk.

"Tidak perlu takut, katamu?" Langkah kaki Zesshi yang mulanya pelan, berubah menjadi cepat, lalu ia berlari menerjang ke arah lelaki itu duduk. "Akan kutunjukkan seberapa _takut_-nya diriku!" teriak Zesshi lalu melompat dengan sabit terayun siap memisahkan kepala lelaki arogan itu dari tubuhnya.

Jrasssssh!

Gelebuk. Kepala itu jatuh, berguling dengan darah berceceran. Zesshi terdiam, bingung tidak mengerti. "Apa yang terjadi…?" tanyanya sembari melangkah mundur. "Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin dia mati semudah itu…?"

"Memang tidak mungkin."

Mata Zesshi membelalak mendengar suara itu, relfeks ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara. "Tidak mungkin…!" syok Zesshi melihat lelaki itu masih duduk di singgasananya dengan mata tertuju pada dirinya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan kepala yang sebelumnya telah ia potong. Tetapi, ia justru dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat: ia masih berada di depan pintu, selangkah pun belum memasuki ruangan.

_Apa yang terjadi…?_ Apa tadi itu hanya halusinasinya saja?

Zesshi menggemeletukkan gigi-giginya lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan yang hanya bercahayakan lilin itu. "**Greater Strength, Speed Booster, Triple Acceleration, Increase Perception**." Zesshi langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tak mungkin bisa diikuti oleh mata yang tak terlatih, sabit mengayun tinggi berniat membelah lelaki itu beserta singgasananya.

Trang! Lelaki itu menahan ayunan sabitnya dengan sebuah besi hitam, lalu berdiri dan menendang Zesshi dengan kaki kirinya yang membuat Zesshi terlempar ke kanan. Zesshi bersalto di udara menghilangkan momentum tendangan pria berusia delapan belas tahunan itu, lalu mendarat dengan mulus. "**Ultimate Strength, Ultimate Speed, Ultimate Perception**," gumam Zesshi lalu kembali melesat menerjang pria yang memandangnya datar itu.

Zesshi mengayunkan sabitnya secara diagonal dari atas ke bawah, tetapi dapat diblok dengan besi hitam. Namun, tidak seperti tadi, besi hitam itu langsung patah akibat kuatnya ayunan sabit Zesshi yang telah diperkuat **Ultimate Strength** dan **Ultimate Speed**. Zesshi memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memutar tubuhnya lalu mendaratkan tendangannya ke sisi kiri kepala lelaki itu, yang hanya dia tahan dengan tangan kirinya.

Dhuak! Buum! Lelaki itu terpental hingga menghantam dinding.

"Kupikir kau sangat kuat hingga bisa membuatku ragu untuk masuk, ternyata tak lebih kuat dariku." Meskipun ia berkata seperti itu, Zesshi sedang sangat berhati-hati. Ini adalah yang pertama selama beberapa dekade terakhir ia menggunakan _martial art ultimate_-nya. Meskipun ia punya belasan, tetapi Zesshi hanya bisa menggunakan sepuluh secara bersamaan, itu pun sudah cukup menguras staminanya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Zesshi Zetsumei," ucap pria tersebut seraya membersihkan debu dari jubahnya.

_Seperti yang kuduga, dia tidak terluka sedikit pun._ "Hmph," dengus Zesshi, kembali bersiap-siap menyerang.

"Tetapi," lanjut pria berambut pirang yang di masing-masing pipinya tedapat tiga garis tipis yang samar, barangkali tanda lahirnya. "Aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu; aku hanya ingin berbicara dan mengajakmu bergabung dengan organisasiku. Namun, jika kau bersikeras, aku tak keberatan untuk meladenimu. Hanya saja, jika kau kalah, kau harus menerima tawaranku. Bagaimana, Zesshi Zetsumei?"

"Berani sekali kau berkata sombong di hadapanku?!" Zesshi mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang sabitnya lalu berlari ke arah pria berjubah hitam itu seraya berbisik, "**Hidden Art: Claim the Soul**." Aura hitam seketika menguar menyelubungi Zesshi dan sabitnya. Ini adalah teknik yang ia kembangkan untuk meningkatkan efektivitasnya dalam menggunakan kemampuan khusus **Soul Eater**—nama sabitnya Zesshi.

Ayunan sabit bermata dua Zesshi melesat tajam siap memotong musuhnya menjadi dua, sementara aura hitam yang membungkusnya siap merebut serpihan-serpihan jiwa yang terpotong oleh sabitnya. Tetapi, aura biru gelap tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu, lalu sejurus kemudian tulang-belulang terbentuk dari aura biru itu membentuk skeleton besar. Trang! Sabit Zesshi membentur tulang dada yang melindungi lawannya. Pria itu sedikit tergeser ke belakang, tetapi sabitnya gagal meremukkan tulang-tulang biru gelap itu.

Merasakan bahaya, Zesshi langsung melesat mundur. Buam! Pukulan tangan kerangka manusia itu menghantam lantai tempatnya berdiri tadi, membuat retakan yang cukup besar di sana. _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain,_ batin Zesshi, aura hitam yang menguar di tubuhnya menghilang. "**Ultimate Booster, Ultimate Acceleration, Ultimate Protection, Strength of Nature, Hidden Art: Thousand Scythe of God**!"

Bersamaan dengan Zesshi mengaktifkan _martial art_-nya, kerangka biru gelap itu tiba-tiba ditutupi oleh jaringan, membentuk otot, lalu diselubungi oleh oleh energi yang berperan sebagai baju, kemudian ditutupi oleh armor layaknya kesatria dalam balutan zirahnya. Benda raksasa itu sekarang telah memiliki empat tangan, satu memegang tameng sedang tiga lagi kosong.

Zesshi langsung melesat dengan sabit terayun cepat dari kanan ke kiri. Dengan teknik rahasia **Thousand Scythe of God**, satu ayunan sabit dapat menghasilkan tenaga dengan seribu ayunan. Jika ia mengaktifkan semua _martial art ultimate_-nya saat menggunakan teknik itu, meskipn belum pernah mencobanya, Zesshi yakin ia akan mampu membelah gunung. Itu adalah serangan terkuatnya, kartu andalannya. Tetapi, jika ia menggunakan semua itu, ia ragu kalau tubuhnya masih sanggup untuk bertarung. Karena itu, Zesshi mengharuskan dirinya untuk hanya menggunakan teknik itu bersamaan dengan maksimal sembilan _martial art ultimate_-nya.

Sayatan-sayatan yang Zesshi lancarkan semuanya diblok oleh tameng segilima itu, tetapi tak sempurna. Meski pelan dan sedikit, Zesshi dapat melihat kalau tameng itu retak dan jika ia meneruskan usahanya maka tameng itu akan hancur. "**Ultimate Herculean Strength**," bisik Zesshi. Pyaaar! Tameng segilima itu seketika hancur berkeping-keping. Tetapi, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tangan biru gelap menunju ke arahnya. Terbawa momentum, Zesshi tak bisa melakukan apa-api selain menggunakan tangan kirinya melindungi wajahnya.

Buam! Zesshi terlempar hingga menghantam dinding.

"Arghhh, sialan!" serapah Zesshi lalu meludahkan darah yang memenuhi mulutnya ke tanah. "Urghhh," keluhnya merasakan rasa sakit di punggung dan tangan kirinya yang ia yakin kalau tulang di dalamnya retak. "Brengsek, akan kupatahkan tulang-tula—"

"**Banshou Ten'in**."

Wusssh! Tubuh Zesshi tiba-tiba tertarik ke arah armor besar itu. Zesshi berusaha mati-matian untuk meraih sabitnya, tetapi tarikan itu lebih kuat dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan tangan biru raksasa itu yang langsung saja mencengkram tubuhnya dengan mudah. "Lepaskan aku, bangsat!" teriak Zesshi, panik, meronta-ronta.

"Kau kalah, seperti perjanjian tadi, kau akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki… tetapi, aku berubah pikiran…."

Zesshi memandang ngeri mata berpola riak air itu. "A-Aku menye—argghhh!" Jeritan kesakitan memaksa keluar dari mulut Zesshi. Bunyi tulang-tulang remuk terdengar. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulut, hidung, telinga, hingga kedua mata Zesshi. Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas, mulutnya mangap-mangap menarik udara masuk, tetapi justru darah yang keluar dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Pandangan Zesshi menggelap, rasa sakit di tubuhnya sudah tak terkira. Ia akan mati, Zesshi seakan melihat pintu kematian yang siap menariknya masuk. _Aku tak mau mati! Aku tak mau mati! Seseorang, enam dewa agung, siapa pun… AKU TAK INGIN MATI!_

"Hah!" Mata Zesshi terbelalak, napasnya menderu berat, keringat memenuhi wajahnya. "…Aku… masih hidup…?" Zesshi mengedarkan pandangannya memandang sekeliling. Seketika mulutnya menganga, ia masih berada di luar pintu ruangan. "Ti-Tidak mungkin…." Genggaman tangan Zesshi melemah, sabit kebanggannya jatuh menghantam tanah. Zesshi melangkah mundur, rasa panik dan takut memenuhi wajahnya. "Tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin!"

_Apa aku sudah berlebihan?_ Naruto turun dari singgasana yang ia duduki dan melangkah pelan menuju Zesshi yang tubuhnya sudah bersandar di dinding dengan mimik bingung, takut, dan panik di wajah cantiknya.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki," ucap Naruto ketika kakinya berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Zesshi. "Aku pemimpin Akatsuki. Kami bertujuan untuk membawa kedamaian ke dalam dunia ini. Bukan hanya untuk manusia, melainkan untuk elf, vampire, dwarf, demi-human, dan semua makhluk berakal lainnya. Zesshi Zetsumei, kami mengundangmu untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Jika kau membantu Akatsuki mewujudkan tujuannya, Akatsuki akan membantumu mewujudkan tujuanmu. Biarkan aku mendengar jawabanmu."

"A-Apa yang terjadi barusan, bagaimana aku bisa hidup…?"

"Ilusi," jawab Naruto.

"Ilusi?"

"Aku menunjukkan ilusi tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika kau memenuhi hasratmu untuk mengajakku bertarung."

"Hal itu… ilusi, huh?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menyakitimu. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku ingin mengundangmu bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Naruto menampilkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Raymond. Akatsuki tidak akan memainkan tangannya di Slane Theocracy (setidaknya tidak untuk jangka waktu yang dekat), sebagai gantinya aku memintanya membiarkanmu pergi. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu bergabung jika tak ingin, kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu jika kau lebih menyukai tinggal di Slane Theocracy. Tetapi, harus kau ketahui bahwa kami akan mengembalikan kedamaian kepada Elf Kingdom setelah prioritas pertama kami terpenuhi. Orang yang telah memperkosa ibumu, kami akan membunuhnya, lalu memilih elf yang lain sebagai raja. Keberadaan Elf King adalah ancaman bagi kedamaian, dia harus segera disingkirkan. Bukankah itu kenginanmu, membunuhnya?"

Ekspresi Zesshi berubah seketika, wajahnya diselimuti kebencian yang mendalam. "Aku yang akan membunuh bajingan tengik itu!" desisnya.

"Artinya kau menerima untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki?"

Ekspresi Zesshi kembali berubah, kali ini dia tersenyum secara sensual. "Kau mengatakan Akatsuki akan membantuki memenuhi tujuanku, bukan begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia merasakan hal buruk akan keluar dari mulut half-elf itu.

"Aku dari dulu menginginkan anak dari lelaki yang kuat. Tidak peduli rupanya seperti apa, bahkan jika dia bertubuh besar berwajah busuk pun tak mengapa, yang penting kuat. Tetapi, aku belum pernah menemukan lelaki yang kuinginkan itu, setidaknya sampai hari ini." Zesshi menjilati bibirnya dengan sensual. "Beri aku anak, aku akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Mata Naruto mengerjap. Dari apa yang ia pikirkan, itu tak pernah masuk nominasi. Raymond sudah mengatakan kalau Zesshi itu "berbeda", tetapi… ia sungguh tidak pernah membayangkan akan menerima kata "beri aku anak".

"Tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Zesshi dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Meskipun aku sudah berusia 267 tahun, aku ini masih perawan. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu saat ini juga."

"T-Tidak perlu!" seru Naruto, menghentikan Zesshi dari membuka bajunya.

"Oh, kau setuju?"

Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Zesshi, membuat anak itu… kau harus melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Tidak masalah," respon Zesshi, berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto, kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Saat ini aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Na-ru-to-kun~" ucapnya dengan nada sensual, sambil menggesek-gesekkan tangan Naruto pada pipi kirinya.

"Ze-Zesshi, aku baru saja bertemu denganmu, tak mungkin aku langsung mencintaimu."

"Tidak masalah, cintaku sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan cinta kita berdua."

Naruto terdiam, keringat dingin memenuhi pelipisnya, tulangnya menggigil tatkala Zesshi mulai menjilati tangannya dengan wajah erotis.

_Konan… di mana pun kau berada, tolong selamatkan aku!_

**Re-Estize, Re-Estize Kingdom**

Seorang wanita berambut biru pendek dalam balutan jubah hitam berpola awan merah berdiri sendiri di atas sebuah cabang pohon. Iris kuning kecoklatannya memandang datar seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan topeng putih bercorak yang menutupi wajahnya. Wanita tersebut sudah hampir setengah jam berdiri di situ, menunggu sampai objek pandangannya berpisah dengan rekan-rekannya. Wanita berambut biru tersebut menunggu dengan sabar. Penantiannya akhirnya membuahkan hasil sekitar belasan menit kemudian.

Tubuh wanita berambut biru itu berhamburan menjadi lembaran kertas, yang kemudian membentuk ratusan kupu-kupu yang terbang indah mengikuti wanita bertopeng yang tadi diamatinya.

Ratusan kupu-kupu itu berkumpul belasan langkah di depan wanita berambut pirang bertopeng, membuat wanita tersebut langsung memasang posisi siaga.

Kupu-kupu tersebut mulai menyatu dengan satu sama lain, yang kemudian kembali membentuk tubuh seorang wanita berambut biru dalam balutan jubah hitam bercorak awan merahnya.

"Keeno Fasris Inberun," ucap wanita berambut biru dengan suara datarnya. "Kami dari Akatsuki, organisasi yang bertujuan membawa kedamaian ke dalam dunia ini, telah mendengar banyak hal tentangmu. Pun kami telah melihat tindak-tandukmu dalam sebulan ini. Oleh sebab itu, aku datang di hadapanmu mewakili Akatsuki dengan tujuan mengundangmu bergabung ke dalam organisasi. Tidakkah kau menginginkan dunia di mana keberadaanmu bisa diterima tanpa harus bersembunyi di balik topeng?"

Di balik topengnya, kelopak mata Keeno melebar sempurna dengan muka penuh keterkejutan. Hari di mana seseorang yang asing muncul di hadapannya dan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya… Keeno tidak pernah membayangkannya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentangnya? Lalu Akatsuki, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarkan nama itu semasa hidupnya. Tetapi… membawa kedamaian ke dalam dunia ini… keberadaannya diterima tanpa harus bersembunyi di balik topeng….

Jujur saja, Keeno sedikit tergiur dengan tawaran itu. Namun demikian, ia tidak boleh gegabah. Wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya jelas sekali manusia, bagaimana kalau kata-kata manisnya itu hanyalah kebohongan dan tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah menggunakannya sebagai objek eksperimen. Apa coba yang diinginkan manusia dari seorang vampire, selain menjadikan mereka sebagai bahan eksperimen?

Keeno mengobservasi wanita yang masih memandang datar dirinya. Manusia itu, dia… kuat sangat kuat. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang bisa sekuat itu? Meskipun vampire tidak berkeringat, Keeno merasa seperti berkeringat dingin. Peluangnya menang melawan wanita itu tak sampai dua puluh persen, apa ia harus pergi dari sini? Tetapi jika ia pergi, bagaiman kalau wanita itu menyebarkan fakta kalau ia adalah vampire.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab hari ini. Tiga hari lagi, di waktu ini, aku akan datang lagi ke sini. Biarkan aku mendengar jawabanmu pada saat itu. Pertimbangkan hal ini: jika kau membantu Akatsuki mewujudkan tujuannya, Akatsuki akan membantumu mewujudkan apa pun tujuanmu."

"Tunggu!" teriak Keeno saat melihat separuh tubuh wanita itu sudah berubah menjadi lembaran kertas. "Dari mana kau tahu tentangku, aku yakin identitasku sangat tersembunyi."

"Rigrit." Dengan itu, wanita tersebut melebur sempurna menjadi lembaran kertas. Kertas itu melipat dirinya sendiri menjadi kupu-kupu, kemudian terbang tinggi ke langit malam. Meskipun apa yang dilihatnya mempesona mata, Keeno sama sekali tidak fokus pada kupu-kupu kertas yang semakin tak tampak.

"Rigrit," gumam Keeno, ketakutannya tadi menghilang sepenuhnya. "Kalau wanita tua itu memberitahunya tentangku, artinya apa yang dikatakannya tadi adalah kejujuran…."

Membawa kedamaian ke dalam dunia ini; membuat dunia di mana vampire sepertinya dapat hidup bebas tanpa perlu bersembunyi di balik topeng… betapa tujuan yang mulia, dan terkesan agak naïf. Demi-human memakan manusia, vampire meminum darah manusia, manusia memusuhi selain diri mereka… dunia ini terlalu majemuk untuk disatukan. Apa manusia yang telah kehilangan sanak keluarganya ke dalam perut demi-human, akan menerima demi-human sebagai tetangga mereka? Apa vampire yang lain, bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia tanpa berpikiran untuk meminum darah mereka? Akatsuki, betapa mustahilnya tujuan mereka itu.

…Tetapi, jauh di dalam dirinya, Keeno ingin melihat dunia yang seperti itu terwujud.

"Bisakah dunia seperti itu terwujud?" tanya Keeno pada langit malam.

Dunia di mana setiap orang dapat hidup dengan damai, dunia di mana tidak ada peperangan dan pertumpahan darah, dunia di mana setiap makhluk saling bahu membahu menata dunia yang teratur, bisakah dunia yang seperti itu diwujudkan?

—**.—**

**Catatan: New World punya sistem yang erat kaitannya dengan Yggdrasil, semua yang berada di New World otomatis diberlakukan aturan itu. Hal itu tak terkecuali pada Naruto dan Konan, mereka tunduk pada atuan New World. Karena itu, mereka tidak bisa melindungi diri dari World Item tanpa memiliki World Item.**

**Hai, kalau tertarik, boleh baca cerita fantasi/action/petualangan original saya di NovelToon, judulnya "Against the World", atau cari saja nama penulis "Near". Bacanya gratis, nggak bayar. Silakan dicoba, mana tahu suka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Redemption of the Sinners]**

**-Chapter 2-**

_Setiap jiwa yang mati, mereka akan kembali ke _Afterlife_, sebuah tempat di mana setiap jiwa akan berada dalam kondisi murni mereka. Setidaknya begitulah yang dulu pernah Jiraiya ajarkan padanya. Tetapi, tatkala kegelapan menyelimutinya, bukan dunia murni yang berada di hadapan Konan. Yang matanya lihat adalah hijaunya dedaunan, birunya langit siang, juga putihnya awan yang berarak bebas._

_Pun Konan masih dapat merasakan degupan jantungnya. Ia masih dapat merasakan kembang-kempis paru-parunya. Konan masih dapat mengerjapkan matanya, menggerakkan jemarinya, ia juga masih dapat mencium segarnya bau udara. Bahkan, ia masih berbalutkan pakaian dan jubah akatsukinya. Entah bagaimana… ia masih hidup. Padahal jelas ia sudah mati, Konan bahkan masih mengingat tatkala jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Tetapi kenyataannya, ia masih hidup, tanpa luka sedikit pun._

_Apa seseorang telah membangkitkannya kembali? Apa Naruto menggunakan Rinne Tensei padanya? Atau… yang terjadi sebelumnya adalah ilusi? Tidak, tidak mungkin ilusi. Kecuali jika mangekyou sharingan yang memerangkapnya, Konan tidak mungkin tidak menyadari jika ia sedang berada dalam ilusi._

_Lalu, apa benar ia telah dibangkitkan? Sepertinya tidak juga. Tidak peduli sehebat apa Naruto, dia tidak mungkin bisa membangkitkannya secara instan. Jiwanya pasti pergi ke afterlife terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru Naruto bisa menarik jiwanya dengan Rinne Tensei. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di afterlife barang sekejap. Apa jangan-jangan ia tidak benar-benar mati?_

"_Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan jawabannya," gumam Konan sambil berusaha untuk bangun. Lalu Konan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Ia memang tidak merasakan rasa sakit apa-apa, tetapi Konan merasa sedikit lelah. Ia ingin sedikit beristirahat sebelum mencaritahu di mana sekarang ia berada._

_Konan akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya beristirahat tatkala mentari hendak terbenam. Ia melompat ke cabang pohon, lalu dari situ melompat ke cabang pohon yang lain. Ia harus keluar dari hutan ini secepatnya. Meskipun shinobi sangat terbiasa bermalam di luar, Konan ingin segera menemukan lokasi keberadaannya ini, karenanya ia harus menemukan perumahan penduduk secepatnya._

_Konan akhirnya keluar dari hutan tiga jam kemudian. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pedesaan atau perumahan penduduk, Konan menciptakan sepasang sayap kertasnya lalu terbang ke angkasa. Karena hari sudah malam, tidak akan menarik perhatian baginya untuk terbang di ketinggian. Kedua sayap kertas terkepak kuat, Konan melesat tajam ke utara mata angin._

_Penerbangan Konan akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Sebuah pedesaan kecil terlihat di arah selatan, berjarak sekitar dua kali dari posisi terbangnya saat ini. Meskipun jauh, Konan dapat melihat cahaya-cahaya kecil sumber penerangan sederhana penduduk desa. Kepakan sayap Konan menguat, ia lalu mendarat tak jauh dari gerbang desa dan menghilangkan sayap kertasnya._

_Konan mengangkat tangan kirinya, membuat segel tangan untuk mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya. Meskipun ia tak sehebat Nagato, setidaknya Konan masih sanggup untuk berkompetisi dengan kebanyakan ninja tipe sensorik lainnya. Seketika kelopak mata Konan melebar, ia tak menemukan satu pun sumber chakra._

"_Mustahil…."_

_Bagaimana bisa tak ada satu pun yang punya chakra? Bahkan bayi yang baru lahir pun pasti memiliki chakra, tetapi mengapa tak ada satu penduduk pun yang punya chakra?_

_Konan menghentikan jurusnya lalu memacukan kakinya. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya adalah penduduk; ia harus berinteraksi dengan mereka. Jika ia bisa melihat kehidupan serta budaya mereka, setidaknya ia bisa menerka-nerka tempatnya tersadar tadi._

_Tidak ada penjaga di gerbang desa, Konan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk._

_Pintu-pintu rumah yang ia lewati sudah tertutup semuanya. Wajar saja, malam sudah tak lagi muda. Tetapi Konan tak berputus asa, ia akan mendatangi hingga ke ujung desa jika perlu. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah mengetahui di negara mana ia berada._

_Tampaknya keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya. Ada sebuah rumah yang pintunya masih terbuka. Pun ia bisa melihat seorang wanita tua sedang mematikan lentera depan rumah. Konan lekas bergegas ke sana._

"_Maaf, Nenek, sepertinya aku tersesat, boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu?" tanya Konan sesopan yang ia bisa._

_Nenek itu sedikit terkejut, namun keterkejutannya langsung menghilang setelah mengamati Konan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Ah, tampaknya Nona memang bukan berasal dari sekitar sini. Tentu saja boleh, apa yang ingin Nona tanyakan?"_

…_Mengapa gerakan mulut nenek itu tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya?_

"_Di mana desa ini terletak?" tanya Konan, berusaha setenang mungkin._

"_Hm, desa ini terletak di pinggiran Miyama, kota terselatan ibukota Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako. Meskipun terletak agak ke pinggir, desa ini cukup aman karena ada gardu prajurit Slane Theocracy di selatan desa, berjarak dua hari perjalanan dengan kuda. Gardu itu berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari batas luar Elf Kingdom, kerajaan para orang-orang sesat."_

"…_?"_

"_Nona juga tidak tahu tentang Slane Theocracy dan Elf Kingdom?"_

_Konan sama sekali tidak pernah pernah mendengar ada negera yang bernama Slane Theocracy di Elemental Nations, apalagi Elf Kingdom—apa itu elf? Meskipun ia belum pernah mengunjungi semua negara-negara kecil yang mengitarari kelima negara besar, tak ada satu pun yang bernama Slane Theocracy. Selain itu, mengapa gerakan mulutnya saat berbicara berbeda dengan apa yang ia dengar? Ini aneh sekali. Seolah-olah ia berada di dunia yang bukan Elemental Nations._

...Bukan Elemental Nations?

"_Maaf, Nek, apa Anda punya peta?"_

"_Kalau itu nenek tidak punya. Harga selembar peta itu adalah lima koin emas, itu sama dengan bayaran yang cucu nenek dapatkan dalam satu bulan. Uang sebanyak itu, sangat tidak mungkin kami sia-siakan untuk sebuah peta."_

"_Kalau buku, atau gambar, atau apa pun itu yang mendeskripsikan tempat ini?"_

"_Hm…, cucu nenek selalu membuat catatan tentang tempat-tempat yang pernah ia datangi, mau melihatnya?"_

"_Jika Nenek tidak keberatan."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, akan nenek ambilkan."_

_Di Elemental Nations, hanya ada satu tulisan dan bahasa yang dipakai oleh setiap negara yang ada. Jika tulisan yang ada di buku catatan cucu nenek itu berbeda dengan tulisannya, maka Konan tak ragu lagi kalau ia sedang tidak berada di Elemental Nations. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa? Apa sebenarnya ia tidak mati, tetapi entah bagaimana terteleportasi ke dunia lain?_

"_Maaf menunggu, ini lihatlah."_

"_Terima kasih," ucap Konan, menerima lembar catatan._

_Menghela napas, Konan membalik lembar itu. Seketika matanya melebar, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di situ. "…Tidak mungkin…!"_

_Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia terteleportasi ke dunia lain? Bahkan ninjutsu ruang dan waktu hanya bisa menggunakan perantara dimensi kosong untuk pergi ke titik lain di dunia shinobi. Bagaimana bisa ia terteleportasi ke dunia lain, yang dipenuhi makhluk hidup tak berchakra? Siapa yang menteleportasikan dirinya?_

"_Ada apa, Nona?"_

"…_Tidak ada apa-apa." Konan mengembalikan lembar catatan itu. "Terima kasih atas waktunya, Nek, kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang."_

"_Eh, sudah malam begini mau pergi, apa tidak mau menginap dulu di sini hingga pagi tiba?"_

"_Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, tetapi saya harus memastikan sesuatu. Kalau begitu saya pergi, selamat malam, Nek."_

"_Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah di perjalanan, selamat malam."_

_Konan lekas meninggalkan desa. Di pikirannya saat ini adalah kembali ke hutan di mana ia tersadar. Tadi ia memang sudah melihat-lihat sekilas untuk mencari tahu keberadaan siapa pun/apa pun yang telah membawanya ke sana, tetapi kali ini Konan berniat untuk mengeksplor seluruh area hutan. Meskipun sangat kecil peluangnya untuk menemukan jejak-jejak sesuatu yang membuatnya berada di dunia ini, setidaknya ia harus memastikan kalau asumsinya benar._

_Jika ia bisa menemukannya, itu akan memberikan peluang untuknya kembali ke Elemental Nations._

_Mimpinya, mimpi Yahiko, mimpi Nagato, mimpi Akatsuki… Naruto sedang memperjuangkannya sendirian. "Aku telah gagal membantu Yahiko dan Nagato, kali ini… aku tak ingin gagal membantumu, Naruto."_

—**()—**

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bantalan jendela kamarnya, kepala bersandar di bingkai jendela. Satu kaki Naruto ditekuk sedang satu lagi terselonjor. Tangan kanannya berada di atas lutut kanan, sementara tangan kiri terjuntai bebas. Wajah Naruto menghadap ke luar jendela, iris hitamnya terpaku pada bulan purnama yang menyinari daratan dengan cahaya pucatnya. Tatkala pandangan Naruto berpindah dari rembulan ke daratan, cahaya-cahaya dari lampu **continual light** menerangi jalan-jalan desa yang menghubungkan rumah ke rumah hingga ke perkebunan. Meskipun tidak ada desa di negeri mana pun yang jalan-jalannya diterangi **continual light** kala malam menyapa, desa ini adalah pengecualian. Amegakure, itu adalah nama desa ini. Penduduknya adalah para budak elf mau pun half-elf yang ia beli dari Slane Theocracy dan Kekaisaran, anak-anak terlantar yang ia temui di setiap lorong-lorong kota yang gelap, orang-orang yang kehilangan tempat tinggal karena keserakahan para bangsawan, beberapa vampire yang berkelana jauh dari ujung benua lain yang ingin hidup damai, serta dua orang elder lich yang Naruto temui di perjalanan-perjalanannya.

Ia dan Konan mulai membangun desa ini lima bulan yang lalu, dua minggu setelah ia terteleportasi ke dunia ini—tiga minggu setelah Konan terteleportasi ke dunia ini. Desa ini terletak di daratan yang menjorok ke Border Lake, di sebelah selatan Dragonic Kingdom, di sisi tenggara Slane Theocracy. Sebuah pegunungan memisahkan desa ini dengan Southward Desert di sebelah barat daya, serta Floating Castle Eryuentiu di sebelah selatan. Mereka sengaja memilih lokasi itu agar lebih mirip dengan Amegakure yang sebenarnya. Selain itu, dengan dikelilingi danau, orang-orang desa tidak akan pernah kekurangan pasokan ikan. Dan seiring bertambahnya penduduk dan berkembangnya desa, danau akan menjadi sangat krusial bagi perekonomian desa. Sangat bagus sekali Dragonic Kingdom tidak memanfaatkan danau itu, Amegakure bisa memonopoli danau masif itu sepenuhnya.

Malam sudah agak larut, tetapi Naruto masih dapat melihat satu dua orang desa berkeliaran. Adanya **continual light** membuat suasana malam di desa ini menjadi tak sekelam desa-desa yang ada. Selain itu, desa sepenuhnya dilindungi puluhan fuinjutsu yang Naruto pasang menyelubungi desa; desa ini bahkan lebih aman daripada Konohagakure. Setidaknya itu yang Naruto percayai, tetapi sihir masih menjadi misteri baginya. Naruto tidak bisa benar-benar meyakini sistem keamanan desa jika belum memahami sepenuhnya tentang sihir.

Tiba-tiba seorang warga desa melambai ke arahnya, Naruto tak kuasa untuk menahan tangan kirinya dari melambai balik. Ia berada di lantai teratas tower setinggi lima puluh meter ini, tentu saja orang-orang akan dapat melihatnya jika mereka memandang ke arahnya. Naruto bukannya mempermasalahkan, ia hanya belum terbiasa. Di Elemental Nations, orang-orang selalu memandangnya dengan benci, dan Naruto selalu memandang mereka dengan pandangan merendahkan dan menyebut mereka sebagai monyet. Tetapi, orang-orang ini… mereka memandangnya seolah-olah ia adalah manusia yang paling mulia. Meskipun Naruto ingin menertawakan hal itu, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia senang melihat mereka tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Itu membuat hatinya hangat. Itu membuatnya punya semangat lebih untuk mewujudkan tujuannya.

Derap langkah kaki menginvasi indera pendengaran Naruto, tetapi ia sama sekali tak berpaling dari memandang desa. Ia sama sekali tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa yang masuk. Selain Zesshi yang terlelap dalam alam mimpi di ranjangnya, hanya Konan yang punya akses masuk ke kamarnya ini.

Dari ekor matanya ia melihat Konan berdiri di sisi lain jendela, memandang hal yang sama dengan yang ia pandang. Ekspresi wanita itu datar, sekali pun Naruto belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Tetapi Naruto tak bisa mengatakan padanya untuk tersenyum; Konan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Wanita berambut biru itu dua kali lebih tua darinya, dia lebih dewasa darinya, dia lebih mengerti akan dirinya sendiri lebih dari siapa pun. Namun demikian, Naruto tetap ingin melihat bibir tipis itu melengkung, membentuk untaian senyum yang pasti menyejukkan mata.

"Mengejutkan melihatnya tidur lelap di ranjangmu," ucap Konan tiba-tiba, tetapi matanya masih terpusat pada desa.

Kening Naruto mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Konan, itu kembali mengingatkannya akan permintaan tak tahu malu Zesshi. "Permintaannya adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kupenuhi, aku terpaksa membuatnya terlelap dalam _tsukuyomi_ sampai dia puas."

"Permintaan?"

"Dia memintaku untuk memberinya anak."

Mata Konan mengerjap, refleks dia menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Naruto pun seketika memandang Konan, tiga tomoe berputar di masing-masing irisnya. "**Genjutsu: Sharingan**."

Dalam ilusi, Konan melihat semua peristiwa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Zesshi. Naruto bahkan menunjukkan padanya ilusi yang ia tunjukkan pada Zesshi, yang berakhir dengan Zesshi syok lalu Naruto mendekatinya. Konan menonton dengan ekspresi datar; ekspresinya tak berubah bahkan setelah ilusi itu berakhir.

"Itu bukan permintaan yang sulit," komentar Konan. "Mayoritas lelaki pasti akan dengan senang hati memenuhinya."

"Jika aku memang harus memberikan anak pada seseorang, aku lebih memilih untuk memberikannya padamu."

"…"

"…"

Konan menghadapkan wajahnya kembali memandang desa. Naruto pun kembali memandang apa yang Konan pandang. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan kembali menemui Keeno," ucap Konan, sepenuhnya mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto tadi. "Jika dia menolak, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi ke Great Minotaur Nations. Meskipun tidak ada yang tahu apakah Minotaur Sage masih hidup atau tidak, setidaknya kita bisa mengundang salah satu muridnya untuk bergabung."

"Keeno akan bergabung," ucap Naruto, ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, kalau pun dia menolak, aku akan menemuinya langsung."

"Kita sudah setuju untuk tidak memaksa siapa pun bergabung."

"Aku tidak berniat memaksa, aku hanya akan menunjukkan kebenaran padanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Konan, berbalik. "Aku akan beristirahat, selamat malam, Naruto." Konan langsung melangkah pergi, dia sama sekali tidak menunggu respon Naruto. Naruto hanya diam memandang desa di bawah sana, ia baru melihat ke arah Konan ketika wanita itu berhenti di depan pintunya. Tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto Konan berkata, "Aku dua kali lebih tua darimu, Naruto, tidak ada salahnya kau memenuhi keinginan Zesshi."

"Zesshi 249 tahun lebih tua dariku," balas datar Naruto. Meskipun Konan sudah melangkah, Naruto yakin kalau wanita berambut biru itu mendengar ucapannya. _Kau hanya belum bisa melepaskan Yahiko dari hatimu_, batin Naruto, sedikit frustasi.

Naruto menghela napas lelah lalu menengadahkan wajahnya memandang rembulan yang kini separuhnya telah tertutup awan. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup. Di mana ia akan tidur malam ini, sedang ranjangnya ditempati Zesshi?

—**()—**

Sinar bulan melewati celah-celah awan menyinari ibukota Draconic Kingdom, Evrillon. Kota terbesar dan teraman di kerajaan yang didirikan oleh Brightness Dragon Lord ini adalah satu dari empat kota yang tersisa, kedua kota lainnya sudah jatuh dalam kekuasan Beastman Country. Meskipun ia sudah memerintahkan semua mayor-mayor kota untuk mengungsikan para penduduk, korban yang berjatuhan yang kemudian menjadi sumber makanan para beastman sangatlah banyak. Terkadang ia merasa gagal sebagai ratu mereka, jika saja ia punya saudara yang bisa ia serahkan tampuk kekuasaannya….

Helaan napas berat mengalir keluar dari mulut Draudillon Oriculus, menjadi seorang ratu dari kerajaan yang menjadi sasaran Beastman Country bukanlah sesuatu yang seorang wanita dewasa sepertinya inginkan. Mengapa coba penguasa-penguasa sebelumnya hanya memiliki satu anak saja? Mengapa mereka tidak membuat lebih banyak anak? Tentu saja Draudillon mengerti kalau akan ada perebutan kekuasaan di antara anak-anak sang ratu/raja, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada hanya memiliki satu penerus. Ah, betapapun ia berkeluh, Draudillon tahu itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya. Ia hanya harus melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Draudillon membawa gelas yang berisikan bir berkualitas tinggi ke mulutnya. Ia meneguknya pelan, menyesapi setiap mili rasa dan ketenangan yang minuman memabukkan itu berikan. Kemudian wanita bertubuh mungil berambut pirang panjang yang ujungnya diikat itu kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke luar jendela, memandang bulan purnama yang menyinari gulita malam. "Jika setiap hari seperti ini maka hidup pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," gumamnya penuh harap.

Draudillon berdiri diam di depan jendela untuk beberapa lama, ia baru menutup kedua daun jendela setelah bir di dalam gelasnya sudah tak lagi bersisa.

Malam sudah hampir larut, tetapi Draudillon tak bisa langsung merebahkan dirinya. Masih ada beberapa laporan juga dokumen-dokumen lainnya yang belum ia periksa. Ia tak ingin membuat perdana menteri-nya bekerja terlalu keras, Draudillon harus memeriksa berkas-berkas itu sehingga esok pagi sang perdana menteri bisa langsung melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa harus mengawasi dirinya bekerja. Jadilah ia meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu.

Draudillon membaca laporan dan dokumen-dokumen itu dengan teliti. Hal-hal tidak penting ia letak di sisi kiri, hal-hal penting yang harus segera dilaksanakan ia letak di sisi kanan, sementara hal-hal yang membutuhkan diskusi dengan prime minister ia letak di depannya. Sesekali ia mengernyitkan keningnya menahan kesal melihat laporan yang menunjukkan betapa terang-terangannya beberapa bangsawan memanfaatkan warga-warga yang mengungsi untuk mendapatkan tambahan pajak. "Dasar orang-orang rakus!" sebal Draudillon. Tetapi saat ini ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan mereka, tanpa uluran tangan para bangsawan maka akan semakin sulit baginya untuk mengurus kerajaan. Meski berat, ia harus menahannya, demi keberlangsungan Draconic Kingdom.

Lembaran-lembaran laporan dan dokumen itu ia baca dengan seksama, hingga hanya tersisa dua lagi. Lalu ketika kedua lembar terakhir itu ia angkat, Draudillon mendapati sebuah amplop hitam dengan simbol awan merah. Siapa gerangan yang mengiriminya surat ini? Dari semua negeri-negeri tetangga, tak ada satu pun yang memiliki simbol awan merah. Lantas, dari mana surat ini datang?

Mengentaskan kepenasaranannya, Draudillon membuka amplop surat itu dengan hati-hati. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana, membacanya dengan teliti. Kata demi kata ia baca, dan semakin banyak ia membaca semakin melebar kelopak matanya. Dan perlahan-lahan bibirnya merekah, hingga kemudian ia tertawa terhibur begitu kertas itu terbakar hingga tak bersisa.

"Baiklah, buktikan kalau itu memang bukan sekadar omong kosong, Akatsuki. Aku akan menunggu."

—**()—**

Zesshi tidak pernah merasakan tidur senyenyak ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa energinya penuh setiap kali bangun pagi, tidak seperti hari ini. Bahkan dalam ratusan tahun hidupnya, Zesshi dengan sangat meyakini kalau tidurnya ini adalah tidur yang terbaik. Mimpi yang ia alami, rasanya seperti berada di surga. Mimpi itu sangat nyata, saking nyatanya ia sampai berpikir kalau itu adalah kenyataan. Sayang sekali memang, tetapi mimpi akan berakhir tatkala pemimpi terbangun. Namun, jika bisa, Zesshi ingin berada dalam mimpi itu untuk waktu yang tiada akan pernah berakhir.

Tatkala kedua kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna, Zesshi melihat hal yang tidak familiar. Langit-langit ruangan ini sangat berbeda dengan langit-langit ruang harta tempatnya tinggal. Pun ranjangnya tak seempuk ranjang miliknya, seolah-olah ia tidur bukan di kamarnya saja. Mengernyitkan kening, Zesshi mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengedarkan pandangannya. Seketika pandangannya terjatuh pada seorang pemuda yang sama persis dengan yang di mimpinya. Dia duduk di kursi, menikmati minuman hangat dengan tenang. "Apa ini masih mimpi, mimpi di dalam mimpi?" tanya Zesshi, bingung.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Zesshi memperhatikan lelaki itu lamat-lamat. Tidak seperti di mimpinya yang memakai pakaian bangsawan, lelaki itu mengenakan jubah… _akatsuki?_ Seketika kelopak mata Zesshi melebar, ekspresinya mendadak murka. "Kau… kau pasti telah memasukkanku ke dalam ilusi sialan itu lagi, kan?!"

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Aku hanya memenuhi keinginanmu saja, tidak lebih."

Zesshi mendengus pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Aku akan bergabung jika kau bersedia memberiku anak, tetapi tampaknya kau tak bersedia. Apa boleh buat, aku akan kembali ke Slane Theocracy." Tentu saja Zesshi tak serius dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan kembali, sedang semua tujuannya bisa terpenuhi dengan berada di sisi Naruto? Lagipula, ia tak memiliki alasan spesial untuk kembali ke Theocracy. Ibunya sudah lama mati. Selain Raymond dan Sylvin, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di Kami Miyako yang bisa ia ajak bicara dengan santai. Bagi orang-orang itu, ia tak lebih dari sekadar senjata.

Naruto meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, menoleh memandang Zesshi dengan iris hitamnya. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan menginginkan anak di dunia nyata atau mimpi, bukan salahku jika memenuhi keinginanmu itu di dalam mimpi. Itu salahmu sendiri, Zesshi. Atau, kau ingin mengingkari perjanjian kita, begitu?" Iris Naruto memerah, menunjukkan eternal mangekyou sharingan-nya dalam bentuk megahnya. "Aku mengabaikan yang pertama, tetapi aku tak akan mentolerir yang kedua."

Zesshi memandang intens pada iris merah dengan simbol spiral hitam di masing-masing mata Naruto. Harus ia akui, itu sangat menghipnotis dirinya. Mata itu membuat Zesshi serasa melelah, membuatnya ingin memilikinya. Zesshi bukannya tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki mata spesial, tetapi baru kali ini ada yang memiliki mata spesial yang membuat penampilan matanya berubah. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau akan memenuhi keinginanku, benar begitu?"

Mata Naruto mengerjap, irisnya kembali menghitam. "Jika aku mencintaimu. Tetapi, seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku hanya perlu membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Zesshi penuh percaya diri. "Karena untuk membuatmu mencintaiku mengharuskanku berada di dekatmu, itu artinya aku akan bergabung dengan akatsuki sampai saatnya tiba."

"Hmph, asalkan kau melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, aku tak peduli pada hal yang lainnya."

Bibir Zesshi melengkung. "Tentu saja," ucapnya lalu bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia duduk di kursi di sisi lain meja. "Jadi, apa makanan yang telah kau siapkan?" tanya Zesshi dengan mata terfokus pada Naruto. Meski makanan itu ada di depannya, Zesshi sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ramen, makanan para dewa."

"Heee… makanan para dewa, sepertinya cukup lezat. Tapi, bagaimana cara menggunakan kedua lidi besar ini? Mengapa kau tidak menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Itu sumpit," komentar Naruto, lalu memperagakan cara memegang sumpit yang benar. Kemudian, Naruto menyumpit ramen dengan kedua sumpit itu. "Begini caranya," ucapnya, namun Zesshi tidak memperhatikan ke arah mie, tetapi melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka sambil menggumamkan "Aaa…". Naruto memandang datar Zesshi, tetapi ia tetap membawa ramen yang disumpitnya ke dalam mulut Zesshi, yang langsung dikunyah Zesshi dengan lembut. "Begitu," ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan sumpit, kembali melanjutkan minum tehnya.

"Kau tidak mau menyulangiku sampai selesai?"

Naruto tak menggubris pertanyaan Zesshi, ia menikmati tehnya seolah-olah tak mendengar pertanyaan gadis setengah elf itu. Melihat dirinya diabaikan, Zesshi menggerakkan tangan kanannya mengambil sumpit. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menyantap sarapan buatanmu setiap pagi," ucapnya lalu menyantap semangkuk ramen, makanan para dewa.

Selesai makan, Naruto mengantar Zesshi ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja gadis setengah elf yang tak tahu malu itu menyempatkan diri untuk menggodanya agar menemaninya mandi, namun Naruto langsung pergi tanpa menggubrisnya. Kemudian, selesai Zesshi mandi, Naruto mengajak gadis itu menuruni tangga ke dasar bangunan, lalu melanjutkan turun ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Pilih jubah akatsuki mana saja yang kau inginkan," ucap Naruto tatkala membawa Zesshi berdiri di depan sebuah lemari besar yang isinya semuanya jubah akatsuki.

Zesshi hanya memandang sekilas jubah-jubah itu, lalu mengambil satu yang paling dekat dengannya. Tanpa disuruh, Zesshi langsung mengenakan jubah itu seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling normal untuk dilakukan. Zesshi lalu mengusap kedua tangannya ke kepalanya lalu menyingkapkan rambut panjangnya dari dalam jubah, kemudian ia mengikat rambut dua warnanya itu dengan model ekor kuda. "Bagaimana, apa ini cocok denganku?"

"Hm, tidak buruk." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan simbol kanji merah. "Pakai ini," ucapnya, "Cincin ini memeliki banyak kegunaan, salah satunya itu akan membuatku mengetahui kalau kalian masih hidup atau sudah mati."

"Ah, kau seperti melamarku saja."

"…"

Zesshi mengambil cincin itu, memakainya di jari manis tangan kanannya. "Ini cocok sekali," gumam Zesshi, memandangi tangannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hmph, ayo pergi." Naruto tidak menunggu respon Zesshi, ia langsung berbalik menuju tangga ke lantai atas.

Zesshi seketika menarik sabit bermata duanya dari sandaran lemari, lalu bergegas menyusul Naruto. "Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Menyelesaikan misi pertamamu, untuk meresmikanmu sebagai anggota akatsuki."

**Re-Estize, Re-Estize Kingdom**

Blue Rose adalah salah satu dari dua tim petualang adamantite yang ada di ibukota kerajaan, Re-Estize. Berbeda dengan Red Drop, Blue Rose terdiri dari lima anggota yang kesemuanya adalah wanita-wanita yang kompeten dalam bidang mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu bar di sebuah penginapan terkemuka di Re-Estize. Mereka duduk di kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengambil misi apa pun hari ini, tetapi Keeno meminta mereka semua untuk berkumpul lantaran ada hal penting yang ia ingin bicarakan dengan mereka semua.

Keeno memandangi mereka satu per satu.

Duduk di kursi terdekat dengan jendela adalah Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. Lakyus adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi, dia adalah seorang bangsawan yang juga seorang _priest_ dari _temple of water god_, dialah yang memimpin tim adventurer ini. Selain punya keahlian dalam memainkan pedang, Lakyus juga seorang _divine magic caster_, dia adalah satu-satunya orang di Re-Estize Kingdom yang bisa menggunakan spell tingkat ke-lima untuk menghidupkan orang mati, **Raise Dead**.

Duduk di kiri Lakyus adalah Tina. Wanita bertubuh mungil berambut pirang ini dulunya adalah _assassin_. Namun sejak misinya dalam membunuh Lakyus gagal, dia dan saudari kembarnya ini menerima ajakan Lakyus untuk bergabung dengan Blue Rose. Meskipun dia adalah mantan _assassin_ yang terlatih, Tina sangat sulit untuk menyimpan rahasia, bahkan sekalipun jika itu mengancam nyawanya. Karenanya, Tina sering dijuluki sebagai "Blabbermouth".

Di samping Tina duduklah Tia. Perempuan yang juga bertubuh mungil berambut pirang ini adalah kembarannya Tina, dia juga adalah mantan _assassin_. Penampilan dan rupa Tia sama persis dengan Tina, satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah warna ikat rambut yang mereka pakai: Tia berwarna biru sedangkan punya Tina berwarna merah. Dan Tia bukanlah "blabbermouth" seperti kembarannya.

Selanjutnya adalah Gagaran. Perempuan bertubuh besar yang dibaluti armor ungu dan selalu membawa _war-pick_ kemana-mana ini adalah yang terkuat, secara fisik, di antara semua anggota Blue Rose. Dari mereka semua, dia adalah anggota pertama dari Blue Rose bersama dengan Lakyus. Dulu Gagaran pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Lakyus, karena itu keduanya sangatlah dekat, dan bersama-sama mereka mencari anggota lain hingga akhirnya Blue Rose lengkap.

Keeno sendiri bukanlah anggota asli dari Blue Rose, ia hanyalah magic caster yang menggantikan Rigrit yang memilih untuk berhenti menjadi petualang. Kendati demikian, ia dan mereka berempat sangatlah akrab. Keeno senang berada bersama mereka, ia senang menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sebagai petualang bersama keempat wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai teman. Meskipun yang mereka sambut baik hanyalah kedoknya, Evileye, Keeno tetap menganggap mereka sebagai orang-orang terdekatnya. Karenanya, sangat berat bagi Keeno untuk membicarakan keputusannya ini.

"Jadi, Evileye, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Lakyus, membuat semua perhatian terpusat padanya.

Keeno menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya bagi kalian mencari magic caster yang baru."

"Apa maksudmu, _chibi_?" tanya Gagaran sedikit emosi. "Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau mau keluar dari Blue Rose, hah?"

"Apa kau sungguh ingin keluar dari Blue Rose, Evileye?" tanya Lakyus, rasa syok memenuhi wajah cantiknya. "Apa ada hal yang tak kau senangi? Atau, kau tidak suka jika aku menjadi ketuanya?"

Tina dan Tia hanya diam, menungguinya merespon pertanyaan Lakyus dan Gagaran.

"Kalian pernah mendengar organisasi yang bernama 'Akatsuki'?"

"Tidak pernah," respon Lakyus. "Kalau kau Gagaran?"

"Ini baru pertama kalinya."

"Kami juga tidak," ucap Tina dan Tia bersamaan.

"Mereka adalah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk membawa kedamaian dalam dunia ini. Bukan hanya untuk manusia, melainkan semua ras yang berakal. Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka, tetapi sepertinya Rigrit adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Organisasi itu, mereka juga mengundangku untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka mengajakku untuk mengubah dunia barbar dan rasis ini menjadi dunia di mana setiap ras dapat hidup bersama dengan damai."

Lakyus mengernyitkan dahi. "…Semua ras hidup damai berdampingan, katamu?"

"Itu sangat tidak masuk akal sekali, _chibi_, bagaimana kau bisa hidup bersebelahan dengan mereka-mereka yang sewaktu-waktu dapat memakanmu?"

"Jika dunia damai, para adventurer seperti kita akan kehilangan banyak pekerjaan."

"Jika dunia damai, para _assassin_ tidak akan lagi memiliki pekerjaan."

"Apa kau yakin mereka adalah organisasi yang seperti itu, Evileye? Mungkin saja mereka hanya menggunakan nama Rigrit untuk membujukmu bergabung. Selain itu, tujuan mereka sangat mustahil sekali, mau seberat apa pun kita memikirkannya, hidup berdampingan dengan demi-human yang memperlakukan manusia sebagai makanan itu jelas tidak mungkin. Tetapi kita juga tidak bisa membunuh demi-human yang masih tidak mengerti akan dunia. Singkatnya, dunia ideal yang kau katakana itu… hanya bisa diterapkan dalam lingkungan yang gelap mata terhadap dunia luar dan dalam lingkungan orang-orang naïf. Terlebih lagi, aku ini _priest_, dunia yang seperti itu… sama seperti mengkhianati Six Great Gods."

"Kau yakin mereka tidak menjebakmu, _chibi_?"

Keeno tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum getir. Tentu saja, siapa pun pasti akan menertawakan tujuan yang tak masuk akal itu. Tetapi, meski begitu… Keeno ingin melihat dunia yang seperti itu dengan kedua matanya. "Kalian benar, aku pun berpikiran seperti itu," ucapnya sedikit datar. "Tetapi, jika dunia yang seperti itu ada… aku ingin hidup di dalamnya."

Lakyus terdiam. Gagaran memandang Evileye dengan serius. Tina dan Tia pun tak kalah seriusnya memandang sang magic caster. Tentu saja jika dunia yang seperti magic caster mereka bilang itu ada, semuanya pasti mau hidup di dalamnya. Tetapi, kenyataan tak seperti itu. Jangankan semua ras, manusia saja masih banyak mendiskriminasi satu sama lain. Dunia yang naïf seperti itu, hanya bisa ditemukan di dalam mimpi dan angan-angan.

"Hei, ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, tetapi… jika kalian diminta untuk tinggal bersama dengan seorang vampire, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Keeno dengan nada bercanda.

"Hahahaha, lelucon yang bagus, _chibi_!" seru Gagaran tertawa geli. "Tentu saja kita harus membunuhnya sebelum dia membunuh kita," jawabnya tatkala tawanya mereda.

"Vampire adalah musuh manusia, Evileye," jawab serius Lakyus, aura ke-_priest_-annya tampak menguar.

"Jika vampire itu lemah, kami akan membunuhnya."

"Jika vampire itu kuat, kami akan lari."

"Ah… tentu saja, betapa pertanyaan yang bodoh, ahahaha…." Keeno bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia memandangi "teman-teman"-nya satu per satu.

"Evileye?"

Keeno daridulu sudah berencana untuk melepaskan topengnya di hadapan mereka suatu saat nanti. Ia sempat berpikir kalau kebersamaan yang mereka jalani selama ini akan membuat mereka mengabaikan perbedaan ras di antara mereka. Nyatanya ia terlalu emosional… mungkin kesepian membuatnya jadi terlalu berharap.

"Evileye…?"

Keeno tersenyum nanar, membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Mulai saat ini, aku, Evileye, bukanlah bagian dari Blue Rose lagi. Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan kalian sampai saat ini. Meskipun hanya dua tahun lebih, itu sudah sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Untuk seterusnya, kuharap kalian dapat menjaga diri baik-baik. Lakyus, Gagaran, Tina, Tia… waktu-waktu bersama kalian, itu semua akan menjadi kenangan yang berharga untukku. Selamat tinggal. **Teleportation**."

Keeno muncul disebuah hutan kecil di dekat Re-Estize. Ia langsung menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di sebuah pohon di samping sungai kecil yang membelah hutan menjadi dua bagian. Ia membawa tangan kirinya ke wajah, mencopot topeng yang senantiasa menyembunyikan identitasnya. Wajah cantik dengan kulit putih pucat layaknya boneka langsung saja terlihat untuk dunia kagumi. Iris merah darah dengan pupil vertikalnya sedikit menyala, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan terpesona dan terintimidasi pada saat yang bersamaan. Lalu taring-taring yang terlihat dari sela-sela bibir mungilnya, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan bisa menebak kalau gadis berambut pirang bertubuh mungil itu adalah vampire.

"Ah, ini menyakitkan. Meskipun aku sudah menebak hasilnya akan seperti ini, tetapi mendengar kata-kata itu dari orang-orang yang sudah kuanggap berharga itu sakitnya sungguh bukan main. Seharusnya dulu aku menolak menerima permintaan Rigrit…." Keeno menekuk kedua lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Lalu kedua tangannya terulur, memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar ringan. Meskipun tak wajahnya terbenam di kedua lututnya, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti bisa menduga kalau pipi putih pucatnya itu kini tengah basah. Gadis yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kesendirian itu, sesenggukan.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi kelabu, lalu bulir-bulir air hujan turun dengan derasnya, seolah langit ikut menangis menemani gadis yang hanya ingin keberadaannya diterima itu.

Ah, kapan terakhir Keeno meneteskan air mata? Mungkin ketika ia berumur dua belas tahun, tatkala ia melihat kerajaannya dipenuhi undead? Atau, tatkala ia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah bukan lagi manusia? Entahlah, Keeno tak lagi bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Tetapi, rasa sakit ini… mungkin adalah yang terberat dalam kurun waktu dua ratus tahun terakhir ini.

Seharusnya… seharusnya ia tidak pernah berharap agar Lakyus dan lainnya menerima keberadaannya. Dengan begitu… ia tak perlu merasakan penolakan akan keberadaannya seperti itu. Seperti halnya tujuan akatsuki yang naïf, ternyata dirinya pun tak lebih dari sekadar vampire yang naïf.

_Menggelikan sekali, sampai-sampai aku ingin tertawa._

—**.—**

**Saya sudah menuliskan prolog cerita original fantasi/action/petualangan saya di bio, jika tertarik dengan prolog tersebut, silakan lanjut membaca di NovelToon/MangaToon: "Against the World" by Near. Cerita itu cerita fantasi dengan konsep sihir yang sedikit mirip dengan Fairy Tail namun berbeda; sejarah sangat mempengaruhi cerita tersebut; mc-nya itu yang pasti bukan mc tipikal shounen atau harem protagonist, bisa dibilang sedikit anti-hero mc. Konsep jalan cerita… hm, mungkin mirip dengan Code Geass dan Akame ga Kill… cerita ini sama-sama memiliki Empire yang berniat menguasai dunia.**

**Terima kasih telah mereview, memfollow, memfavorite; mengetahui ada yang menantikan kelanjutan fanfic ini membuat saya punya alasan lebih untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Redemption of the Sinners]**

**-Chapter 3-**

_Ini hari ketujuh, tepat seminggu setelah Konan terdampar di dunia yang tak ia kenal ini. Dalam hari-hari itu, Konan tidak menemukan sedikit pun petunjuk untuk memecahkan misteri dibalik terdamparnya dirinya ke dalam dunia yang ternyata dihuni oleh berbagai makhluk yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sebelum-sebelumnya. Seolah yang menimpanya ini adalah kehendak Tuhan yang sebenarnya. Kesempatan kedua, sebagai penebusan atas dosa-dosa yang telah ia lakukan. Tentu saja sebagai wanita yang rasional Konan tak percaya itu, tetapi saat ini ia tidak punya pilihan apa-apa selain memikirkan hal itu._

_Justru, hal itu sangat masuk akal setelah ia mempelajari sejarah dan peradaban dunia ini. Harus ia akui, kebrutalan dunia shinobi masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dunia ini di mana manusia adalah makanan bagi sebagian besar ras di sini. Tak cukup sampai di situ, manusia di dunia ini sangat lemah. Meskipun punya "sihir", "martial arts", dan "talent" sebagai kompensasi atas ketiadaan chakra, hanya sebagian kecil dari sebagian kecil mereka yang dapat mendekati pemuncak piramida kehidupan: dragon—makhluk mistik yang di Elemental Nations keberadaannya tak lebih dari sekadar dongeng._

"_Aku ingin kau melanjutkan mimpimu di dunia ini."—mungkin itu adalah pesan Tuhan untuknya. Tetapi Konan tak sedelusional Nagato untuk meyakini hal itu, pun ia tak senaif Yahiko untuk langsung bergerak dengan bersandar hanya pada keyakinan. Konan butuh sesuatu yang konkret, hal yang dapat membuatnya ingin melihat dunia ini tersenyum._

_Selama ini Konan hanya menjadi pengikut dan suporter. Semua itu bermula dari Jiraiya yang mengajarkan mimpi naifnya pada Yahiko dan Nagato. Lalu Yahiko yang naïf termakan rayuan Jiraiya, dan menjadikan angan-angan kosong Jiraiya sebagai tujuannya. Nagato yang mengagumi Yahiko, menjadikan mimpi Yahiko itu sebagai mimpinya dan membantunya mewujudkan itu. Sedang dirinya saat itu mengikuti mereka dengan senang hati, karena tempatnya adalah bersama mereka._

_Kenaifan itu membuat Yahiko terbunuh. Nagato melanjutkan mimpi itu dibawah manipulasi Obito. Konan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mendukung Nagato mewujudkan mimpi Yahiko. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Nagato, bahkan jika Nagato memutuskan ke ujung neraka sekalipun Konan akan tetap mengikutinya dan mendukungnya. Karena dirinya, adalah pilar yang menyokong mereka berdua. Ke arah mana pun mereka pergi, Konan akan selalu bersama mereka. Kemudian mimpi itu diwariskan pada Naruto, yang memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dengan Yahiko dan Nagato. Lalu dirinya yang telah kehilangan mereka berdua, memutuskan untuk mempercayai Naruto dan menjadi pilarnya._

_Tetapi sekarang ia sendiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa bersamanya. Karena itu, Konan tidak bisa langsung memutuskan akan melakukan apa saat ini. Mungkin ia hanya akan hidup normal dengan berjualan origami seperti saat ini hingga kematian menyapanya. Atau mungkin ia akan menjadi petualang, pekerjaan yang cukup populer di negeri-negeri lain selain teokrasi ini? Itu adalah pilihan-pilihan yang bagus, tetapi tetap saja… Konan tidak bisa mengesampingkan tujuan sebenarnya dari organisasi yang Yahiko bangun._

"_Ah, betapa indahnya benda ini, sangat sulit dipercaya jika ini terbuat dari kertas-kertas yang dilipat dan dibentuk!" seru takjub seorang wanita, membuat Konan keluar dari lamunannya. Iris kuning kecoklatan Konan berpindah menuju iris kecoklatan wanita itu yang memandang berbinar pada origami malaikat yang ia buat._

"_Ee, itu sungguh terbuat dari kertas," respon Konan. "Jika Anda membeli sepuluh, aku akan memberikan hadiah berupa bunga kertas yang bisa Anda pakai seperti milikku," tawarnya._

"_Itu juga terbuat dari kertas sungguhan?"_

_Konan mengangguk. "Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi warna oranye, seperti warna rambut indah Anda. Itu akan cocok sekali untuk Anda pakai, penampilan Anda akan semakin tampak berkelas. Wanita-wanita lain akan memandang Anda dengan iri, kecintaan suami Anda akan meluap-luap."_

"_Ahahaha, Nona pandai sekali merayu. Ehm, kalau begitu saya beli sepuluh."_

_Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah koin emas, Konan menerimanya lalu memberikan sepuluh origami malaikat kertas kepada wanita itu. Kemudian ia membuat bunga seperti bunga di kepalanya, lalu mengalirkan chakranya ke bunga itu, membuatnya berubah warna dari putih bersih menjadi oranye. Lalu Konan memasangkannya di rambut sang wanita, dan tentu saja ia tak lupa mengatakan cara melepas bunga itu pada sang pembeli._

_Tatkala wanita itu pergi, belasan wanita lainnya langsung berbaris rapi di depan meja Konan di samping pohon beringin._

"_Nona, saya juga, saya ingin bunganya warna hijau!"_

"_Saya juga, saya ingin berwarna biru seperti milik Nona!"_

"_Saya juga, saya juga!"_

_Tak sampai tengah hari, semua origami malaikat yang Konan buat sudah habis terjual. Keuntungan hari ini adalah 31 koin emas dan 40 koin perak, 7 koin emas lebih banyak dari hari kemarin. Konan sudah berjualan seperti ini sejak empat hari yang lalu, ini hari kelimanya. Dalam lima hari ini, ia sudah mengumpulkan 101 koin emas dan 290 koin perak. Ini adalah bisnis tanpa model yang sangat menjanjikan, terlebih hanya ia seorang yang mengenal origami. Jika ia terus menggeluti hal ini, tak sampai setahun ia sudah jadi kaya._

_Untuk mayoritas orang, itu adalah hal yang sangat menggiurkan. Tetapi Konan tidak melakukan semua ini karena tertarik, ia hanya butuh uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan uang, tetapi ia tahu kalau semuanya memerlukan uang. Karena itu, Konan memutuskan untuk menghentikan jualannya. Ia mengembalikan meja dan kursi yang dipinjamnya dari sebuah warung, memberikan satu koin emas untuk si pemilik warung, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kota Miyama ini._

_Selanjutnya, Konan melakukan perjalanan ke utara. Tujuannya kali ini adalah Kami Miyako, hanya di sana ia bisa membeli peta. Ia sudah mencarinya ke seluruh toko di Miyami, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang menjual peta. Orang-orang menyarankan agar ia pergi ke Kami Miyako jika tidak ingin membeli di negeri yang lain. Karena itu, Konan tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi ke Kami Miyako._

_Konan berlari dalam kecepatan seorang _jounin_ menyusuri padang rumput yang hijau. Ia menyebarkan chakranya mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya saat memasuki pepohonan yang membentuk hutan kecil. Meskipun, menurut orang-orang, tidak ada satu pun magical beast yang ada di sana, tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga._

…_Tiba-tiba kaki Konan berhenti berpacu, kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, keterkejutan memenuhi wajah cantik nan datar Konan._

"_Chakra ini…!"_

_Ia merasakan keberadaan chakra. Bukan chakra yang asing. Chakra ini, chakra yang familiar bagi Konan. Meskipun ia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, tetapi Konan masih mengingat chakra itu. Chakra yang pekat, gelap namun hangat. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengingat chakra yang unik seperti itu._

_Tanpa ragu, Konan memutar arah dan berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju sumber chakra. Matanya yang senantiasa hampa sedikit dipenuhi harapan._

"_Kaukah itu, Naruto…?"_

—**(0)—**

Langit malam Re-Estize dipenuhi kerlipan bintang seperti biasanya. Keeno melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakang sebuah bangunan. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak ia didatangi oleh perwakilan Akatsuki, malam ini wanita itu akan datang lagi untuk mendengar jawabannya. Keeno sudah menunggu di sini belasan menit, sepertinya ia memang datang ke sini terlalu awal.

Tetapi Keeno tidak menunggu terlalu lama, kumpulan kupu-kupu kertas mengepak-kepakkan sayap mereka di depannya, sebelum kemudian saling menyatu membentuk sosok wanita berwajah datar yang menemuinya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Jawabanmu?"

Keeno menghela napas, "Aku menerima undanganmu," katanya.

Konan mengelurkan gulungan ninja miliknya, lalu dari dalamnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan jubah hitam berpola awan merah. Tangan Konan terulur, menyerahkan kedua benda yang menyimbolkan Akatsuki itu. "Setiap anggota Akatsuki mengenakan jubah ini dan sebuah cincin, dengan memakai kedua benda ini maka kau adalah bagian dari kami."

Keeno melangkah mendekati Konan. Ia menanggalkan jubahnya, lalu mengambil jubah akatsuki itu dan memakainya. Kemudian ia mengambil cincin yang Konan sodorkan, ia memakainya di kelingking kiri. "Apa arti dari tulisan ini?" tanyanya melihat aksara yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Langit."

"Langit… aku menyukainya."

Konan berbalik arah, "Ayo pergi."

Keeno mengangguk. Ia mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke jubah yang telah ia tanggalkan. "**Fire**," gumam Keeno, dan seketika jubah itu terbakar. Kemudian Keeno menyusul wanita yang dibawah bibir bawahnya terdapat sebuah tindik. "Kau masih belum memberitahuku perihal namamu," ucap Keeno.

"Konan."

"Konan, ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Kami Miyako, yang lainnya juga akan ke sana."

Seketika langkah Keeno terhenti, ia memandang Konan penuh curiga.

Konan menghentikan langkahnya, melirik Keeno datar. "Tidak perlu khawatir, itu tempat yang sangat rahasia, tidak ada siapa pun dari kalangan Teokrasi yang mengetahui keberadaan ruangan bawah tanah itu. Selain itu, tatkala memasuki ruangan pertemuan, kita tidak benar-benar berada di Kami Miyako; ruangan itu berada di dimensi lain. Juga, itu hanya menjadi tempat yang sementara, markas Akatsuki akan ditempatkan di Draconic Kingdom setelah kita menyelesaikan masalah di Elf Kingdom."

Keeno mengangguk mengerti, lalu lanjut berjalan beriringan dengan Konan. Tak berselang lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada di luar ibukota Re-Estize Kingdom. Keeno melirik kota itu dengan ujung ekor matanya, ia akan meninggalkan kota yang telah ia tinggali kurang lebih selama tiga tahun itu.

Keeno menghela napas pelan, lalu bergegas menyusul Konan.

—**()—**

Floating Castle Eryuentiu terletak di sisi tenggara Southward Dessert, sebuah padang pasir yang menjadi pemisah antara kastil melayang tersebut dengan Elf Kingdom. Jika berjalan dari Amegakure, maka seseorang harus pergi jauh ke selatan melewati pegunungan untuk sampai ke kastil tersebut. Mereka bisa mengambil jalan memutar melewati pegunungan, namun itu akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Eryuentiu dulunya adalah milik Eight Greed Kings, namun setelah mereka semua mati, Platinum Dragon Lord, Tsaindoruks Vaision, mengambil alih tempat tersebut sebagai kediamannya.

Di dalam kastil melayang tersebut, di dalam salah satu ruang dari sekian banyak ruang yang ada, terlihat seorang pria berambut platinum sepunggung beriris kuning dengan pupil vertikal memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan pola awan merah, terdapat tiga belas pedang kembar melayang di punggungnya.

Tak jauh dari pria tersebut berdiri, seorang wanita tua berambut putih panjang yang dikepang memandang bosan pada pria yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit berdiri di depan cermin. Sama seperti pria itu, wanita tua itu juga memakai jubah hitam dengan pola awan merah yang sama. Perempuan tua itu memegang sebuah tongkat kayu, di ujung tongkat kayu tersebut terdapat bola kristal hitam yang di dalamnya menyala energi negatif merah gelap.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rigrit, apa penampilanku sudah sempurna?"

"Khahaha," terkekeh Rigrit. "Kau sungguh ingin menarik perhatian Zoccaltyr Tsusaza, bukan begitu, Tsa?"

"Gurauan macam apa itu, Rigrit? Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan wujud manusia seperti ini, tentu saja aku harus memperhatikan kalau penampilanku sudah sempurna. Sebagai penerus dari Dragon Emperor, tentu saja aku tak boleh tampil dibawah sempurna. Ini tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Sea Deity, Tsusaza."

"Oh, kau bahkan memanggilnya Tsusaza."

"...Kurasa aku sudah oke, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang juga, Rigrit, tidak etis sekali jika kita terlambat."

"Khahahaha…." Tawa Rigrit membesar, tetapi Tsaindoruks mengabaikan itu dan melangkah pergi penuju pintu keluar.

Rigrit baru menyusul Tsaindoruks usai tawanya reda. Langkahnya cepat, membuat jubah akatsuki-nya sedikit berkibar. "Tunggu, Tsa, kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu. Oh, mengapa kau tidak meminta saran Brightness Dragon Lord yang sangat berpengalaman?"

"Berhenti berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, Rigrit."

Rigrit menghendikkan bahunya, berjalan sejajar dengan sang Platinum Dragon Lord. "Aku penasaran dengan dua orang lainnya, juga dengan kartu as Slane Theocracy. Bagaimana denganmu, Tsa?"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Naruto yang merekrut mereka, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipenasarankan. Tetapi, ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya Akatsuki berkumpul dengan anggota yang lengkap, aku sedikit menantikannya."

—**()—**

Di arah barat Re-Estize Kingdom dan Roble Holy Kingdom terdapat lautan luas yang dikenal sebagai Fresh Water Sea. Nama Fresh Water Sea disandangkan pada lautan itu dikarenakan airnya yang tawar seperti halnya air danau dan sungai. Meski lautan adalah tempat yang berbahaya, Fresh Water Sea adalah lautan yang sangat aman sebagai jalur pelayaran. Selain karena keberadaan para Mermaid yang hidup di situ, terdapat pula seekor dragon yang mengusir monster-monster laut yang hendak bermukim di situ.

Sea Deity. Itu adalah julukan yang orang-orang berikan untuknya, terutama awak-awak kapal Roble Holy Kingdom dan penumpang mereka yang ia selamatkan dari monster-monster laut juga kadangakala perompak. Mereka semua mengelu-elukannya, menganggapnya bijak dan suci. Meski ia adalah dragon laut, fisiknya yang indah membuat orang-orang memandangnya dengan takjub, berbeda dengan dragon lain yang ditakuti. Entah sejak kapan, julukan Sea Deity tersematkan padanya.

Ah, itu bukan berarti dragon yang bernama lengkap Zoccaltyr Tsusaza ini membenci julukan itu. Sebaliknya, ia sangat menyukainya, karena itu juga ia sudah tidak lagi menolong semua orang. Tsusaza hanya menolong orang-orang yang memujinya dan mengelu-elukan namanya. Setelah semuanya, ia masihlah seekor dragon, dan dragon suka pujian dan pengagungan atas diri mereka.

"Tsusaza."

Tsusaza menghiraukan panggilan itu dan tetap menggerak-gerakkan keempat kaki yang sedikit menyerupai sirip dan ekor panjangnya mengarungi lautan. Dragon berjuluk Sea Deity ini menghabiskan sebagian besar hari-harinya dengan berenang dan bermalas-malasan. Selain pujian, hal yang paling ia sukai adalah kedua hal itu: berenang dan bermalas-malasan. Ia menyukai hal itu, rasanya menyenangkan dan menyamankan.

"Nenek tua."

Tsusaza seketika menghentikan berenangnya, bibir dragon-nya berkedut. Meskipun ia sudah berusia 714 tahun, itu bukan berarti ia adalah nenek-nenek! Bahkan dalam wujud manusianya ia masih seusia Queen Calca, memanggilnya nenek tua sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan! Tsusaza membalikkan tubuhnya, membuka rahangnya besar-besar. Kemudian ia menyemburkan laser air dalam jumlah yang besar kepada pria berjubah hitam berpola awan merah yang melayang belasan meter di atasnya.

Tetapi serangannya hanya melewati sosok itu seolah-olah dia tidak ada di sana. Namun Tsusaza tahu betul, itu bukan seolah-olah, lelaki yang kepalanya disembunyikan oleh kain hitam selain mata merah berpupil vertikal itu memang tidak berada di sana. Yang melayang di atasnya itu hanyalah ilusi pria itu, sementara tubuh aslinya berada di dermaga jauh di tepi pantai sana.

"Kita harus pergi, aku tidak ingin terlambat di pertemuan pertama kita dengan yang lainnya hanya karena menunggumu selesai bermalas-malasan."

Ilusi itu langsung menghilang setelah mengatakan itu, lalu Tsusaza kembali membalikkan badannya dan lanjut bermalas-malasan. Setidaknya, itu hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Tetapi… tubuhnya langsung memutar arah setelah berenang puluhan meter ke depan. "Apa boleh buat," gumam Tsusaza pasrah. "Diriku pun tak ingin terlambat."

—**()—**

Dua orang pria berbalutkan jubah hitam dengan pola awan merah berjalan pelan menjauhi Sea City menuju ke arah barat daya. Satu dari mereka memiliki wajah seperti manusia namun terdapat garis-garis di pipi-pipinya layaknya ikan, sementara yang satunya memiliki mulut dan struktur wajah layaknya burung lengkap dengan sepasang sayap mencuat di punggungnya. Mereka adalah seorang Seaman dan Birdman. Keduanya sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari kota yang mengapung di atas air itu.

"Akan lebih baik jika kita bisa melaporkan sesuatu," gumam sang birdman. Meskipun susah untuk menggambarkan seperti apa ekspresinya, sang seaman di sampingnya dapat memahami kalau saat ini rekannya tengah memasang wajah sebal.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Krakart, Sea City adalah kota yang menutup diri dari berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Bahkan Seaman Kingdom sudah mencoba untuk membuat kontak dengan mereka, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan. Dari yang kudengar, mereka juga tidak memakai konsep uang sama seperti kalian, Seaman Kingdom. Tetapi manusia-manusia di sana hidup sejahtera dengan saling berbagi, tidak seperti kami yang setiap suku berperang dengan suku lainnya untuk memperebutkan makanan—terkecuali ketiga belas suku besar yang membentuk Fishman Kingdom yang hidup saling berbagi."

Sang birdman yang bernama Krakart itu mendengus sebal. "Aku tahu itu, Whalef, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak puas dengan usaha yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa."

"Akatsuki tidak memaksakan negeri mana pun untuk tunduk pada visi kita, kita hanya mengundang dan membuat mereka berkeinginan untuk mewujudkan tujuan kita. Karena itu, sangat wajar jika usaha-usaha kita tak selalu berhasil. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada memaksa, karena jika memaksa itu akan membuat kedamaian datang maka Naruto-dono dan Konan-dono tidak perlu repot-repot membentuk Akatsuki."

"Berhenti berbicara seolah-olah aku tidak mengerti hal itu, Whalef!"

"Haaa…, daripada kau mengomel-ngomel tidak berguna seperti itu, mengapa tidak kau kepakkan sayapmu dan bawa aku terbang dari sini karena kakiku sudah lelah melangkah, Krakart?"

"Aku tidak bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk menjadi pelayanmu, tahu!"

"Whalef, aku ini seaman, manusia laut, terlalu lama berjalan di daratan akan membuatku dehidrasi lalu akhirnya mati. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan dirimu sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang bertujuan membawa kedamaian ke dalam dunia ini jika kau menghiraukan rekan seperjuanganmu yang sudah kelelahan ini? Ayo Krakart, kepakkan sayapmu dan bawa aku terbang. Kau tak ingin kita terlambat, 'kan?"

**Kami Miyako**

Di ruangan pertemuan di tempat terdalam gedung pemerintahan Slane Theocracy, enam orang tua duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja bundar. Mereka adalah para kardinal, penguasa tertinggi Keteokrasian Slane. Posisi mereka sangatlah sakral dan diagungkan, mereka juga tidak dibayar atas pekerjaan mereka sebagai kardinal, sehingga orang-orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu adalah orang-orang yang murni bekerja untuk Slane Theocracy—berbeda dengan mejelis kepemimpinan lainnya yang tamak dan lebih mementingkan diri sendiri ketimbang bangsa.

"Jelaskan semuanya, Raymond!" teriak Dominic Ihre Partouche—Cardinal of Wind—dengan wajah murka. Selain Raymond sendiri, hanya Beredice Nagua Santini—Cardinal of Fire, satu-satunya wanita di antara keenam kardinal—dan Ginedine Delan Guelfi—Cardinal of Water, yang tertua dari semua kardinal—yang duduk dengan ekspresi tenang, sementara para kardinal yang lain ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Dominic. Jelas saja mengapa seperti itu, Zesshi adalah kartu as Slane Theocracy secara khusus dan seluruh ras manusia secara umum. Perginya Zesshi sama saja dengan hilangnya hampir separuh kekuatan pertahanan bangsa.

"Tampaknya dia sudah lelah menunggu, kemungkinan besar dia akan memulai perjalanan ke Elf Kingdom untuk menuntaskan dendamnya. Karena itu aku membicarakan hal ini di sini, aku ingin kita memutuskan akan melakukan apa terhadap gadis itu. Jika itu terserahku, aku akan membawa Sylvin dan mencari Zesshi, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa mendengar pendapat kalian."

Braaak! Dominic mendaratkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras ke meja. "Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, sementara anak itu pergi tiga hari yang lalu?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu hal itu, Dominic? Aku sudah mengatakan kalau Zesshi izin keluar untuk melihat-lihat suasana kota, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dia sudah kembali atau tidak? Ingat, sebelum-sebelumnya juga Zesshi beberapa kali pergi melihat-lihat suasana kota, dan dia selalu kembali. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kali ini dia tidak kembali dan justru pergi?"

"Raymond, kau adalah yang terdekat dengan Zesshi," ucap Yvon Jasna Dracrowa—Cardinal of Light. "Sulit untuk kubayangkan kau tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tetapi aku ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak sengaja membiarkannya pergi." Kedua mata Yvon menyipit, memandang tajam Raymond.

"Yvon, meskipun aku berpikiran sepertimu, tetapi menganggap sesama kardinal sebagai pengkhianat itu tidak diperbolehkan," desis Maximillian Oreio Lagier—Cardinal of Darkness. "Maaf, Raymond," lanjutnya, "tapi aku ingin kau membersihkan dirimu dari tuduhan Yvon agar tidak terjadi konflik di antara kita."

"Itu tidak perlu," gumam Ginedine, membuat semua pasang mati memandang wajah tua sang kardinal. "Aku mengenal Raymond sedari dia kecil, ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri sebelum dia melakukan hal-hal yang akan membawa petaka pada Slane Theocracy dan ras manusia secara umum. Jangan kalian berani menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kita harus memutuskan apa tindakan yang harus kita ambil. Baru tiga hari berlalu, kemungkinan besar Zesshi belum memasuki Hutan Besar Evasha."

"Aku sependapat dengan Ginedine," ujar Beredice. "Raymond tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang kalian pikirkan, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang berakibat buruk pada Slane Theocracy dan legasi Enam Dewa Agung."

"Hmph!" dengus Dominic, namun dia tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Yvon tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia diam memandang intens Raymond, kemudian menghela napas pelan dan merilekskan duduknya.

"Aku mengusulkan untuk mengalihkan tugas Black Scripture menjadi mengembalikan Zesshi ke Slane Theocracy," ucap Maximillian. "Tetapi… bahkan bagi mereka itu tidak mungkin berhasil jika Zesshi tidak mau menurut."

"Mengapa tidak gunakan [Downfall of Castle and Country] padanya, agar dia patuh pada kita?" celetuk Dominic. Yvon mengangguk setuju. Maximillion pun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui.

"Itu bukan hal yang bagus menggunakan itu pada keturunan salah satu dari Keenam Dewa Agung," desis Ginedine tidak suka. Namun kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tetapi, kita harus menjadikan itu sebagai solusi terakhir. Apa pun yang terjadi, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Zesshi meninggalkan tempatnya. Selain karena dia adalah kartu as kita, dia adalah god-kin."

Beredice mengangguk setuju. "Jika Zesshi menolak, [Downfall of Castle and Country] adalah satu-satunya solusi," katanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Raymond. "Aku akan meminta Black Scripture dan Kaire-sama untuk membatalkan tugas sebelumnya dan mengutamakan mencari keberadaan Zesshi dan membawanya pulang."

"Mereka belum meninggalkan kota?" tanya Ginedine.

"Aku meminta mereka menunda keberangkatan saat Zesshi urung kembali."

"Jadi, kau sudah megantisipasi kalau kita akan menerapkan hal ini untuk membawa Zesshi kembali?"

Raymond mengangguk. "Aku lebih suka jika hanya aku dan Sylvin yang pergi, tetapi ada kemungkinan kalau Zesshi tidak mau mendengarkan. Mengingat dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku, sangat besar kemungkinannya dia tidak akan mendengarkan. Demi ras manusia, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan [Downfall of Castle and Country]."

"Jika kau lebih rasional seperti ini, kita bisa lebih akrab, Raymond," komentar Dominic, puas dengan keputusan Raymond.

_Aku sangat rasional, berbeda denganmu yang fanatik buta,_ batin Raymond, kemudian senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk Slane Theocracy," gumam Raymond seraya bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu aku undur diri, lebih cepat kita mendapatkan Zesshi kembali, lebih baik."

Tidak ada yang keberatan, Raymond berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku dengar stok elf untuk diperjualkan sebagai budak sudah habis, apa itu benar, Dominic?" tanya Yvon tatkala pintu ruangan kembali tertutup rapat.

Dominic mengangguk. "Dalam dua minggu terakhir, ada beberapa pedagang yang membeli banyak budak sekaligus, mereka berniat menjualnya ke tempat lain dengan harga yang lebih tinggi."

"Re-Estize Kingdom secara keseluruhan telah melarang perbudakan," timpal Maximillian, "kemungkinan besar mereka akan menjualnya ke Baharuth Empire atau Calzanas City State Union, juga Roble Holy Kingdom bagian selatan."

"Benar sekali," angguk Dominic. "Setelah perkara kartu as kita selesai, aku akan memerintahkan untuk kembali mengisi persediaan budak-budak."

Ginedine mengangguk. "Kita akan menunda semua pembahasan yang tidak berhubungan dengan keamanan negara sampai perkara Zesshi selesai."

Di luas ruangan pertemuan rahasia itu, Raymond berjalan cepat mencari keberadaan Sylvin. Ia sama sekali tidak khawatir kalau [Downfall of Castle and Country] digunakan pada Zesshi, pengaktifan artifak suci itu memerlukan waktu, Zesshi bisa langsung melarikan diri tatkala melihat artifak itu. Tetapi jika berhasil, itu bagus untuk Slane Theocracy—meski secara pribadi Raymond tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jika tidak berhasil, maka Raymond akan mempercayai perkataan orang itu. Meskipun sangat konyol baginya percaya pada kata-kata kosong seorang manusia, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada berselisih dengannya.

—**()—**

Sabit bermata dua Zesshi memotong seekor bafolk (kambing gunung yang berjalan di atas dua kaki) dengan mulus, membuat bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya terpisah. Kemudian Zesshi menendang kepala seekor bafolk di belakangnya dengan sepatu berkualitas super tingginya, membuat kepala itu pecah lalu isinya berceceran. Zesshi melompat menjauh menghindari cipratan darah, terlalu menjijikkan jika sampai tubuhnya terkena darah kotor mereka.

Tak jauh dari Zesshi, Naruto berdiri tegap di atas kumpulan mayat tak bernyawa para bafolk. Jubah akatsuki yang ia kenakan sedikit berkibaran akibat hembusan angin. Iris hitamnya memandang datar Buser dan pasukannya, raja para bafolk yang tidak senang dengan desa baru yang Naruto kembangkan untuk para beastman—termasuk bafolk—yang tidak ingin melakukan kanibalisme mau pun memakan ras berintelijen yang lain. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Buser pemimpin pasukannya menyerang, sudah beberapa kali raja para bafolk itu menyerang, ini adalah yang ke limanya.

"Buser," ucap Naruto datar dan dingin, pandangannya tertuju pada tiga tengkorak bayi manusia yang menggantung di ikat pinggang Buser. "Ini adalah toleransiku yang terakhir, jika kau kembali menyerang desa ini setelah peringatanku ini…." Iris hitam Naruto memerah seketika, tiga tomoe berputar berlawanan arah jarum jam. "…Aku pastikan tidak akan ada lagi bafolk di Abellion Hill selain yang hidup damai di desa ini." Untuk mempertegas ucapannya, Naruto mengeluarkan chakranya dan menguarkan hawa membunuh yang besar.

Beberapa bafolk yang lebih dekat dengan Naruto langsung jatuh terkapar, sementara yang lebih jauh hanya jatuh berlutut. Tak terkecuali Buser. Kambing gunung berkaki dua bertubuh besar itu memandang ngeri Naruto dengan rahang gemetaran. Sudah pasti, dia tidak akan pernah kembali mengunjungi desa ini mau pun memprovokasi demi-human yang menghuninya. Ia masih ingin hidup.

"Dalam hitungan ke lima kalian tidak enyah dari hadapanku, akan kubuat kalian menjadi debu, satu…." Naruto menganggak tangan kanannya, sebuah bola chakra hitam kecil dengan cincin-cincin chakra yang mengelilingi langsung terbentuk di telapak tangannya.

"Dua…."

Buser langsung berdiri ketika tekanan yang ia rasakan tadi menghilang, lalu langsung berbalik arah dan berlari terbirit-birit. Bukan Buser saja, semua pengikutnya langsung berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi Naruto.

"Tiga.…"

Kecepatan lari Buser dan yang lainnya menjadi-jadi, bahkan Buser sendiri telah mengaktifkan _martial art_ pendukungnya untuk meningkatkan kecepatan larinya.

"Empat…." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, bola chakra hitam di tangannya semakin memadat. Cincin-cincin yang terluar perlahan-lahan menyusut lalu berubah membentuk ujung-ujung shuriken.

"Lima, **dai rasenringushuriken**."

Whusssss! Buuuuaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmm! Ledakan yang lumayan dahsyat yang memancarkan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata tercipta tatkala bola energi hitam kecil yang Naruto lempar mengenai salah satu bukit yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari tempat Zesshi berdiri. Ledakan itu bahkan mengirim kejutan udara ke tempatnya berdiri. Bafolk-bafolk yang tak beruntung tersapu menjadi debu tatkala jangkauan ledakan menerkam mereka. Buser yang berlari ke arah timur laut berhasil selamat, tetapi hampir setengah bafolk tersapu ledakan.

…Dan tatkala kepulan asap dan debu yang disebabkan ledakan itu menghilang, bukit yang tadinya berdiri angkuh itu kini sudah menjadi kubangan besar. Zesshi memandang terkesima efek bola energi hitam kecil yang Naruto lepaskan. Sementara bafolk dan beberapa jenis demi-human lainnya yang menyaksikan hal itu membelalak ngeri, muka-muka mereka membiru takut.

"**Dai rasenringu**__memiliki efek yang lebih besar dari itu," gumam Naruto, "sepertinya jarak yang ditempuh telah mengurangi kekuatan serangan **dai rasenringushuriken**." Naruto lalu berbalik, melompat turun dari atas kumpulan mayat bafolk. Ia menghampiri demi-human yang ia tunjuk sebagai kepala desa.

"Kuburkan mayat-mayat itu satu per satu secara berdekatan," perintah Naruto, "lalu buatlah perkebunan di atas makam-makam mereka. Selain itu akan membuat tanah lebih subur, hal itu akan menghalangi energi negatif untuk berkumpul, sehingga mencegah bangkitnya undead."

"Akan saya laksanakan, Naruto-sama," respon seekor harimau yang berjalan di atas dua kaki, Tigerman. Di seluruh Abellion Hill ini, Naruto hanya menemukan enam orang Tigerman. Mereka tinggal di sisi Abellion Hill yang terjauh dari Roble Holy Kingdom. Mereka tinggal di sebuah gua, makanan utama mereka dulunya adalah demi-human yang menyasar ke tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka adalah demi-human pertama yang menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu berbalik arah dan melangkah pergi. "Ayo, Zesshi, tugas pertamamu sudah selesai. Saatnya kita kembali ke Kami Miyako."

Zesshi mengibaskan sabitnya menghilangkan noda darah, lalu berlari menyusul Naruto yang telah berjalan menjauh. Zesshi menggantungkan sabitnya di punggung lalu memandang Naruto dengan senyum nakalnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata cukup sadis juga, apa kau suka melihat ekspresi ketakutan penentangmu dan mendengar jeritan pilu mereka? Padahal mereka sudah berlari tunggang langgang, namun kau tetap melemparkan energi hitam itu. Sadis sekali, tetapi aku suka~"

"Hmph," dengus Naruto. "Jangan menyimpulkan sesuka hatimu. Meskipun mereka telah berlari, jumlah mereka masih cukup banyak. Aku harus menghapus sebagian dari mereka agar sebagian lainnya tidak berpikir untuk kembali menyerang desa itu. Kematian orang terdekat dan kekalahan akan membawa dendam, tetapi apa yang kulakukan pada mereka akan membawa ketakutan. Mereka tidak akan berani untuk menyerang desa itu kembali, terkecuali ada orang yang bisa menunjukkan serangan yang lebih dahsyat dari seranganku itu kepada mereka lalu mengajak mereka untuk menyerang."

"Bukankah kau ingin membuat dunia di mana semuanya tersenyum?"

"Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain; untuk membuat semua orang tersenyum, kita harus menghilangkan semua orang yang menghalangi orang-orang tersenyum. Selalu ada pengorbanan dalam setiap pencapaian, itu adalah hukum dasar yang harus dimengerti setiap orang."

**Dua Hari Kemudian, Akatsuki's HQ**

Ini adalah sebuah ruangan bawah tanah berukuran 15 x 15 x 10 meter kubik. Di setiap sudut atas ruangan serta tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat lampu **continual light** yang membuat ruangan menjadi terang-benderang. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja bundar besar, meja itu dikelilingi sepuluh kursi yang serupa namun masing-masing terdapat simbol kanji yang berbeda-beda. Dari kesepuluh kursi yang ada, delapan sudah terisi, dua sisanya masih kosong.

Keeno memperhatikan dengan seksama orang-orang yang telah memenuhi kursi-kursi itu. Manusia, Birdman, Seaman, Vampire, Dragon, itu adalah orang-orang yang duduk mengitari meja bundar dalam balutan jubah yang sama. Keeno melirik ke kanannya, Konan memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi datar. Di sebelah kanan Konan, dua kursi berturut-turut kosong. Di sebelah kursi kosong itu duduklah seorang pria berambut platinum. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Keeno langsung tahu kalau dia adalah Platinum Dragon Lord.

Duduk di sebelah Platinum Dragon Lord adalah Rigrit. Wanita tua itu tersenyum kecil memandangnya yang mengamati pengisi ruangan, tetapi Keeno tak peduli, ia melanjutkan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebelah Rigrit.

Dia adalah wanita dewas berambut putih kebiruan. Meskipun fisiknya manusia, namun Keeno tahu kalau dia adalah dragon. Hawa yang dipancarkannya sangat mirip dengan Platinum Dragon Lord.

Di samping wanita beriris biru keputihan itu duduklah seorang pria yang seluruh wajahnya ditutupi kain hitam selain mata merah berpupil vertikalnya. Pria itu adalah vampire seperti Keeno. Keeno tidak tahu apakah dia juga adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire atau tidak, tetapi yang pasti mata vampire itu tidak memancarkan apa pun selain kekosongan. Vampire itu tidak memancarkan aura negatif.

Di samping vampire itu duduklah seorang birdman. Meski sulit bagi Keeno untuk mengetahui ekspresi apa yang sedang ditampilkan pria itu, ia tahu kalau dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Birdman, ini kali ke tiga Keeno melihat ras yang tidak menetap di pinggiran benua ini.

Di sebelah si birdman dan juga di samping dirinya duduk, seeorang seaman duduk dengan tenang. Seperti Konan, pria berinsang itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya Keeno melihat langsung seaman. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tadi menyadari kalau garis-gari di kedua pipi pria ini adalah insang yang tertutup.

Sekarang Keeno penasaran untuk mengetahui dua orang lagi yang belum datang. Kata Konan, salah satu dari mereka adalah ketua Akatsuki, dan dia adalah manusia sama seperti Konan. Itu sungguh mengejutkan, mereka adalah manusia-manusia pertama yang memiliki ambisi menakjubkan dan punya kekuatan untuk memperjuangkannya yang Keeno temui. Kehidupan seperti apa yang mereka lalui, sehingga membuat mereka sangat berhasrat untuk mengubah dunia barbar ini menjadi tempat yang dipenuhi senyuman?

Penantian Keeno tak berlangsung lama, sepuluh menit setelah ia duduk di situ, pintu ruangan terbuka. Keeno langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Half-Elf yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya, wanita itu memiliki rambut dan mata yang heterokromia, hitam dan putih. Wanita itu kuat, tanpa perlu bertarung dengannya Keeno langsung bisa menyadari hal itu.

Kemudian pandangan Keeno berpindah pada manusia di samping wanita setengah elf itu. Seperti halnya Konan, tubuh pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan itu meradiasikan kekuatan. Meskipun tersembunyi, iris hitam yang memandang datar itu memancarkan kehangatan. Keeno sangat mengerti sorot mata itu, memandangnya membuat Keeno merasa aman karena telah memutuskan bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

"Aku harap kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama," ucap sang ketua Akatsuki sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Konan. Wanita setengah elf itu duduk dengan penuh percaya diri di samping pemuda itu. Meskipun samar, Keeno sempat melihat Konan menyipitkan mata pada wanita setengah elf itu.

"Aku sangat mengapresia kalian semua yang telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Setelah tiga bulan, akhirnya kita bisa membuat anggota kita lengkap. Pertama sekali, mari kita memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing. Meskipun kalian sudah tahu banyak tentangku, aku akan memulai perkenalan diri ini, lalu dilanjutkan Zesshi dan seterusnya hingga Konan."

—**(,)—**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview. Jika berkenan, saya harapkan kehadiran kalian di cerita original saya "Against the World" di NovelToon/MangaToon. Prolog-nya ada di profil/bio.**

**Ah, karena para kardinal membatalkan rencana mereka untuk mengirim Black Scripture menghabisi Catastrophe Dragon Lord yang mencoba membangkitkan dirinya, Shalltear tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka, artinya Ainz dan Shalltear tidak akan bertarung. Karena Shalltear tidak terkena [Downfall of Castle and Country], dia tidak akan membiarkan yang lainnya kabur, sehingga berita tentangnya yang menyerang orang-orang tidak tersebar jelas melainkan hanya akan menjadi rumor, sehingga tidak akan ada Honyo Penyoko, konsekuensinya Momon tidak akan menjadi adamantite adventurer dalam waktu dekat. Karena Momon tidak menjadi adamantite adventurer secepat canon overlord, kemungkinan namanya tidak akan terlalu tersohor di Re-Estize. Dan konsekuensi-konsekuensi lainnya, seperti halnya nasib Brain Unglaus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Redemption of the Sinners]**

**-Chapter 4-**

_Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat begitu ia membuka kedua matanya adalah dedaunan yang melambai-lambai akibat hembusan sang angin. Melalui celah-celah daun itu, Naruto dapat melihat langit biru yang mengambang sejauh mata memandang. Apa afterlife memang seperti ini? Seaneh apa pun afterlife itu, mustahil rasanya kalau tempat peristirahatan jiwa-jiwa itu berwujud seperti hutan? Dan lagi, Naruto bisa mendengarkan detakan-detakan jantungnya, pun ia bisa merasakan dadanya naik turun akibat kinerja sistem pernapasannya; apa jiwa yang kembali ke afterlife akan memiliki fisik seperti ini?_

_Tidak mungkin; ini bukanlah afterlife. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya ia sudah mati, sedikit pun ia tidak ragu kalau dirinya sudah mati. Naruto masih ingat betul rantai chakra Karin melilitnya, lalu disusul panah Susaso'o-nya Sasuke menembus tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian ribuan shinobi beserta para kage melontarkan jurus-jurus terkuat mereka padanya. Jika waktu itu ia belum membebaskan Kurama maka ia tak akan mungkin mati, tetapi Kurama dan para bijuu sudah ia ungsikan ke tempat yang tak akan bisa dijamah manusia. Karena itu, tak ragu lagi kalau dia sudah mati._

_Menghela napas, Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dari posisinya terbaring. Tidak ada gunanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ada petunjuk akan jawabannya, lebih baik ia menemukan di mana ia berada sekarang. Dengan pikiran itu, Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama, tidak ingin melewatkan suatu hal apa pun yang bisa memberinya titik terang. Tetapi, bahkan setelah melompat ke atas pohon terdekat, Naruto masih tidak dapat menentukan akan keberadaannya saat ini. Ia jadi tidak punya pilihan lain. Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi—mencoba memasuki mode senjutsu._

_Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Bagaimana energi alam menjadi sangat berlimpah namun terasa sangat asing? Itu seolah-olah ia sedang tidak berada di tempat yang tidak ada di Elemental Nations, ia seperti berada di sebuah dimensi yang sepenuhnya berbeda._

_Dimensi lain?_

_Kernyitan di kening Naruto bertambah. Ia meningkatkan konsentrasinya dan meningkatkan kecepatannya dalam mengontrol energi alam. Dengan jumlahnya yang melimpah, seharusnya ia bisa mempersingkat waktu yang ia butuhkan. Tetapi, kualitas dari energi alam yang disisipi oleh energi-energi negatif membuatnya membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk memisahkan energi negatif dari energi alam. Oleh sebab itu, waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk mengumpulkan energi alam tidak berubah sama sekali._

_Kelopak mata Naruto seketika melebar. "Konan…?"_

_Naruto memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sumber chakra itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah milik Konan, dan dia semakin mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya, gadis itu juga telah merasakan chakranya, itu menjelaskan mengapa tadi dia sempat berhenti lalu mengambil arah yang berlainan._

_Naruto keluar dari mode senjutsu dan melompat dari puncak pohon. Ia mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Konan berhenti belasan meter dari tempat Naruto mendarat._

"_Konan."_

"_Naruto. Jika kau di sini, itu artinya kau juga sudah mati dan hidup kembali."_

_Naruto ingin tersenyum, pun ia tahu kalau Konan ingin tersenyum. Tetapi, meski sorot mata Konan tersenyum, bibirnya tetap membentuk garis lurus. Naruto tidak bisa melengkungkan bibirnya melihat garis lurus itu. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini?" tanyanya, berjalan menghampiri Konan yang masih berbalutkan jubah akatsukinya, sementara dirinya mengenakan celana anbu dengan sandal shinobi biru gelap dan sebuah kaos hitam lengan panjang yang ada simbol uzumaki di atas dada di bawah leher, serta sebuah yukata merah gelap melapisi kaos itu yang kemudian diikat dengan obi berwarna hitam._

"_Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk mencaritahunya, tetapi tidak ada petunjuk apa pun."_

_Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada di dunia ini?"_

"_Seminggu."_

"_Aku baru sesaat yang lalu tersadar di bawah pohon sana. Aku ingin mendengarkan semua yang telah kau ketahui tentang tempat keberadaan kita saat ini."_

"_Seperti yang kau katakana, kita berada di dunia lain." Konan pun menceritakan apa yang telah dia lakukan dalam seminggu ini. Dia mengatakan sedetil mungkin, dari demihuman yang menjadikan manusia sebagai makanan hingga keberadaan dragon dan makhluk-makhluk yang diagungkan sebagai dewa. Tentu saja dia melewatkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti dirinya yang berjualan origami selama beberapa hari._

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalan ke Kami Miyako saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan keberadaan chakramu tadi," ucap Konan menutup penjelasannya._

"_Jadi kita berada di dunia lain, tidak ada pengguna chakra selain kita, banyak makhluk-makhluk yang tak ada di dunia shinobi, dan hal-hal lainnya. Juga, orang-orang di sini menggunakan uang yang berupa platinum, emas, perak dan tembaga, tidak ada yang menggunakan uang kertas sama sekali. Hm…, kita berada di dunia yang sungguh asing, dan lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada dunia shinobi."_

"_Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap hal itu?" tanya Konan, memutar arah lalu melanjutkan larinya ke Kami Miyako._

_Naruto mensejajarkan larinya dengan Konan. "Hm… apa ya? Aku belum bisa memutuskan. Tetapi, aku ingin hidup dengan tenang tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, tanganku sudah berlumurkan darah orang-orang, baik yang berdosa mau pun tidak berdosa. Tidak mungkin aku bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah semuanya."_

"_Bagaimana menurutmu, jika aku mengatakan kalau kehidupan kita ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang Tuhan berikan, agar kita bisa mewujudkan impian kita di dunia ini, dengan cara yang benar?"_

"_Tuhan…? Kesempatan kedua…? Dengan cara yang benar…? Lucu sekali, Konan, aku tak percaya akan mendengar itu dari mulutmu. Hal seperti itu, hanya akan keluar dari mulut Nagato."_

"_Bagaimana jika itu benar? Tidak ada penjelasan logis lain selain penjelasan tak logis itu."_

_Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Mungkin itu ada benarnya. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa menerima hal yang seperti itu. Naruto tidak akan melakukan sesuatu atas dasar keinginan orang lain, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun—itu jika Dia benar-benar ada. Dulu Jiraiya mengajarkannya tentang perdamaian yang dilandasi atas pengertian satu sama lain. Naruto menolak mempercayai itu. Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang tak bisa dipercaya begitu saja, karena setiap kali mereka terdesak, mereka akan mencampakkan akal juga empati dan cenderung bersandar pada emosi hawa nafsu. Jika ada pembohong paling baik, jawabannya adalah manusia. Dan jika ada yang pantas menjadi raja neraka yang memimpin makhluk-makhluk berhati busuk lainnya, jawabannya juga adalah manusia. Memahami satu sama lain, itu hanya bisa terjadi dalam dunia ilusi. Tetapi ilusi itu palsu, karenanya mereka melenyapkan Obito dan Zetsu._

_Pun Naruto menolak cara Nagato, yang ingin mengikat manusia dengan rasa takut sehingga mereka senantiasa menjadi orang yang baik. Memang awal-awalnya manusia akan menjadi patuh sebagaimana domba yang digembalakan peternak. Tetapi, itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar. Ketakutan akan membuat orang-orang tertekan, orang-orang yang tertekan akan menjadi nekad, dan itu sangat buruk untuk mempertahankan kedamaian. Terlebih lagi, manusia itu tidak abadi. Tatkala Nagato mati, maka dunia akan langsung berada dalam kekacauan. Kedamaian yang diraih atas rasa ketakutan, itu adalah kedamaian yang paling rapuh._

_Pun Naruto merasa bodoh karena berpikir orang-orang akan bisa hidup damai dengan satu sama lain jika membuat seluruh dunia bersatu untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama. Ah, itu nyatanya tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Dunia shinobi bersatu untuk menghentikan dirinya yang ingin memproklamirkan dirinya menjadi penguasa tunggal dunia shinobi. Konohagakure dan Iwagakure yang dulu bertikai pada Perang Dunia Ninja ke tiga bisa melupakan masalah mereka satu sama lain dan memfokuskan kebencian mereka padanya. Pun begitu dengan neger-negeri lainnya. Semuanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai musuh, dan karena itu mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Tetapi mereka tak berakhir dengan kedamaian, justru beberapa pihak ingin mengadopsi apa yang ia lakukan terhadap desa mereka, mereka ingin membuat desa mereka sebagai penguasa tunggal dunia shinobi. Naruto sungguh telah melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia._

_Tetapi, itu tak sepenuhnya sia-sia. Ada satu pelajaran yang bisa ia ambil dari itu semua, bahwa manusia tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri. Mereka harus senantiasa diatur dan diawasi, agar mereka tidak tersesat seperti domba-domba yang kehilangan pemandu mereka, yang kemudian membuat mereka menjadi santapan serigala-serigala yang lapar. Manusia butuh dipandu, sebagaimana domba-domba yang butuh dipandu agar tidak tersesat._

"_Aku akan memutuskan setelah menilai apakah dunia ini pantas diselamatkan atau tidak," respon Naruto pada akhirnya. "Orang-orang di dunia inilah yang akan memutuskan, apakah aku akan menjadi penyelamat, penghancur, atau hanya sebatas penonton."_

—**(0)—**

"Naruto Uzumaki, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto. Aku dan Konan berasal dari suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Itu saja tentangku. Sekarang giliranmu, Zesshi."

Zesshi langsung membuka mulutnya begitu Naruto selesai memperkenalkan diri. "Zesshi Zetsumei. Half-Elf, God-kin, Slane Theocracy." Zesshi langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak tertarik untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka semua. Jika bukan karena Naruto, ia juga tidak akan berada di sini.

"Tsaindoruks Vaision, Platinum Dragon Lord. Aku harap kita semua bisa bekerja sama untuk mencapai tujuan yang mulia."

"Rigrit Bers Caurau, Necromancer, aku adalah yang terlemah dari kalian semua, hahahahaha…."

"Zoccaltyr Tsusaza, kalian lebih mengenalku sebagai Sea Deity. Diriku berharap agar diri kalian semua tidak menjadi beban Naruto-dono." Meskipun wajah cantik berkulit putih mulus itu hanya menampilkan mimik datar yang sedikit polos, mata biru langit Tsusaza yang berpupil vertikal itu sedikit memandang rendah orang lain.

"Nightwalker, aku Magic Caster dan Unholy Knight."

"Krakart, aku tidak akan membebani siapa pun!" Sang Birdman memandang tajam Tsusaza, yang hanya dihiraukan oleh sang Dragon laut.

"Whalef. Aku harap kita semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Evileye, arcane magic caster."

"Konan."

Naruto memandang satu per satu anggotanya. Half-Elf, Dragon, Manusia, Vampire, Birdman, Seaman; mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang unik yang tidak rasis. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan tentang kearoganan mereka; apa pun itu tidak masalah asalkan bukan rasisme. Orang-orang yang hanya mementingkan ras mereka sendiri, orang-orang seperti itu tidak boleh ada di dunia yang dihuni oleh berbagai macam ras ini.

"Tatanan Dunia Baru." Naruto memulai. "Dunia yang ideal untuk semua ras; dunia di mana setiap ras bisa duduk semeja dan berbicara satu sama lain seperti saat ini; sebuah dunia di mana peperangan akan menjadi hal yang asing. Itulah tujuan utama Akatsuki, sebuah visi yang besar untuk membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu membukanya, menampilkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingannya dalam segala kemegahannya. Dan dalam sekejap semua penghuni ruangan menemukan diri mereka berada di dalam sebuah dimensi yang hanya dipenuhi oleh warna putih, baik langit mau pun lantainya.

"Dunia yang sekarang kita tinggali ini sama sekali tidak tertata." Naruto melanjutkan. "Masing-masing negeri bersikap bodo amat dengan negeri lain, kecuali jika itu menguntungkan mereka. Apa yang terjadi di suatu tempat, maka tempat lain tidak akan pernah tahu tentang hal itu dalam waktu yang dekat. Bahkan, negeri-negeri yang mengelilingi kita ini sama sekali tidak memiliki akses ke belahan benua lainnya. Masing-masing wilayah gelap mata dengan wilayah yang lain, bahkan ada yang mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar. Tentu saja itu hak siapa pun untuk bersikap seperti apa yang mereka mau, tetapi itu adalah dasar dari segala ketidakteraturan dunia ini.

"Sebuah sistem memerlukan aturan untuk berfungsi dengan baik, tanpa aturan maka yang akan berlaku hanya hukum rimba. Dunia ini sama sekali tidak memiliki aturan, yang kuat yang berkuasa sementara yang lemah tertindas. Lebih dari 600 tahun yang lalu, bahkan berabad-abad sebelum itu, Dragon Emperor menduduki puncak piramida dunia, tidak ada siapa pun yang berani melawannya. Dragon menjelma menjadi lambang kekuatan, kekaguman, kekuasan, juga ketakutan. Mereka bebas melakukan apa yang mereka mau, tak ada apa pun yang menghalangi mereka. Tidak ada aturan yang merantai para Dragon untuk tidak semena-mena. Tentu saja tak semua Dragon buruk, tetapi Dragon yang tidak memandang ras-ras yang lebih rendah dari mereka sebagai sumber energi untuk _wild magic_ mereka sangatlah sedikit."

Beberapa orang sontak memfokuskan pandangan pada Tsaindoruks dan Tsusaza, tetapi keduanya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun. Mereka fokus memandang Naruto, tidak peduli pada apa yang lainnya pikirkan tentang mereka. Toh, _tier magic_ telah berkembang cukup pesat. Bahkan Dragon-Dragon yang muda lebih menguasai _tier magic_ dibandingkan _wild magic_.

"Kedatangan Six Great Gods dan Eight Greed Kings pada 600 tahun silam mungkin adalah upaya dari dunia ini untuk menciptakan keseimbangan," lanjut Naruto, membuat perhatian yang lain kembali terpusat padanya. "Satu-satunya yang berubah adalah para Dragon, mereka sudah tak banyak lagi dan tidak bisa berbuat semena-mena. Tetapi itu tidak mengubah apa pun selain meningkatkan individualitas antar ras. Six Great Gods membuat Manusia menjadi arogan, mereka menganggap diri mereka sebagai ras pilihan yang harus menyucikan dunia ini dari para pendosa. Eight Greed Kings pun tak berbeda, mereka membawa ras baru (demon) ke dalam dunia ini dan semakin meningkatkan teror. Bahkan di antara mereka yang kita kenal sebagai ras "player" pun saling membunuhi satu sama lain. Kesemua itu terjadi karena tidak adanya aturan: semua merasa diri mereka berhak melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Naruto memandang penghuni ruangan satu per satu, memastikan mereka mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas. Melihat mereka semua kusyuk mendengarkan, Naruto melanjutkan bicara. "Oleh karena itu, untuk mewujudkan tujuan Akatsuki, untuk menyebarkan kedamaian dalam dunia ini, aturan mutlak diperlukan. Sebagian dari kalian mungkin masih ragu, berpikir kalau itu adalah tujuan yang kosong, hanya bisa terjadi di dalam mimpi, tidak mungkin penguasa-penguasa akan tunduk begitu saja, dan sebagainya. Itu tidak salah, dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Di dunia di mana setiap ras tidak menyukai selain dari mereka, dunia di mana setiap ras menganggap diri mereka lebih superior, mustahil melihat hal itu terjadi jika bukan dalam mimpi. Tetapi, perhatikan di kiri kanan kalian, bukankah mereka berasal dari ras yang berbeda dengan kalian? Lalu, suara siapa yang sekarang kalian dengar? Apa yang membuat kalian semua duduk semeja tanpa perlawanan?"

Naruto tidak menunggu siapa pun merespon. "Akatsuki," lanjutnya, "adalah langkah awal dari semuanya. Ah, kurang tepat; Akatsuki adalah langkah ke dua. Yang pertama adalah Desa Amegakura, desa yang di dalamnya dihuni oleh beberapa ras. Desa itu akan menjadi prototype dari dunia yang akan kita kembangkan. Nightwalker sangat tahu seperti apa desa itu, dia tinggal dan menetap di sana bersama dengan beberapa vampire lainnya. Jika kalian berpikir dia dan yang lainnya meminum darah para Elf dan manusia yang tinggal di sana, itu salah besar. Aku sudah menciptakan sebuah pohon berdaun putih yang menumbuhkan buah yang memiliki rasa dan kandungan seperti darah." Naruto memandang Nightwalker. "Kau bisa memberikannya pada Evileye sebagai bukti, Nightwalker."

Nightwalker mengangguk, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna merah darah berbentuk seperti jeruk dari dalam saku jubahnya. Ia melemparkan buah itu ke arah Evileye, yang langsung saja ditangkap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan cekatan. "Cobalah," ucap Nightwalker. Evileye mengangguk. Mengangkat sedikit topengnya, ia membawa buah itu ke mulutnya, menggigitnya.

"I-Ini…."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Evileye. Itu adalah reaksi yang sama dengan yang Nightwalker tunjukan padanya dulu sewaktu ia memberikan [Blood Fruit] itu padanya. "Sekarang kita kembali ke topik pembahasan," Naruto melanjutkan membuat perhatian kembali teralihkan padanya. "Desa Amegakure bisa seperti itu karena mereka semua memutuhi aturan yang kubuat di sana, tetapi itu hanya lingkungan kecil, bagaimana dengan dunia ini? Siapa yang akan membuat aturannya? Mengapa negeri-negeri lain harus mematuhi aturan tersebut?" Naruto kembali tidak menunggu mereka merespon. "United Nations, persatuan bangsa-bangsa. Kita akan mendirikan organisasi yang jauh lebih besar dari Akatsuki, bahkan Akatsuki nantinya akan menjadi bagian dari United Nations. Setiap negeri yang nantinya bergabung dengan United Nations akan mengerimkan tiga perwakilan mereka, dan bersama-sama mereka akan menjadi bagian dari Majelis Kongres UN yang kemudian akan membentuk hukum yang harus dipatuhi oleh setiap negeri yang termasuk ke dalam UN. Mungkin sebagian kalian sudah tahu atau menduganya, kalau markas UN yang di dalamnya akan ada markas Akatsuki nantinya akan berada di Draconic Kingdom. Tatanan Dunia Baru, United Nations adalah media yang akan mewujudkan hal itu." Naruto meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain dan mendekatkan mulutnya dengan tangannya, memasang ekspresi serius memandang semuanya.

"Mengapa negeri-negeri itu harus bergabung dengan United Nations, apa yang membuat mereka ingin bergabung?" tanya Evileye, [Blood Fruit] di tangannya sudah tak lagi bersisa. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, negeri-negeri lain—terutama demihuman dan negeri penganut keagamaan—pasti hanya akan memandang sebelah mata pada UN. Bahkan jika bergabung dengan UN akan menguntungkan mereka, hari di mana itu terjadi sangatlah tidak mungkin. Mungkin aku agak skeptikal, tetapi begitulah kenyataannya."

Sebagian mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Evileye, sebagian diam karena merasa hal yang sudah sangat wajar seperti itu sama sekali tidak perlu disuarakan.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti yang Evileye katakan," respon Naruto. "Tetapi karena seperti itulah makanya kita berada di sini, bukan begitu?"

Evileye mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kita tidak memerlukan semuanya untuk bergabung dengan UN, dua negeri sudah cukup untuk memulai mendirikan United Nations dan membuatnya berfungsi. Ketika melihat bagaimana UN membuat kedua negeri itu hidup damai dan harmonis, lambat laun negeri-negeri lain akan menaruh perhatian pada United Nations. Bisa jadi mereka akan mendukung UN, boleh jadi pula mereka menentang UN."

"Elf Kingdom dan Draconic Kingdom?" tanya Krakart.

"Tepat sekali," respon Naruto. "Semua tahu kalau semua Elf membenci Elf King, bahkan istri-istri dan anak-anaknya. Kita juga tahu kalau sebelumnya Elf Kingdom dan Slane Theocracy menjalin kerja sama yang baik, tetapi itu semua berubah tatkala Elf King menodai perjanjian di antara keduanya. Mereka, para Elf, adalah ras yang menyukai perdamaian, mereka akan dengan senang hati bergabung dengan UN tatkala kita menjatuhkan raja mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menolak?" tanya Tsusaza, sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak akan, pemimpin mereka yang baru tidak akan menolak."

Tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa pemimpin yang baru tidak akan menolak, jika pemimpin mereka mengatakan seperti itu, maka mereka semua tidak merasa perlu menanyakan detilnya. Meskipun Evileye baru pertama kali menyaksikan Naruto secara langsung, ia merasa apa yang pemuda berambut pirang beriris menghipnotis itu akan menjadi kenyataan, terlebih setelah ia memakan [Blood Fruit] tadi.

"Di lain sisi," lanjut Naruto, "tidak sulit meyakinkan Queen Draudillon Oriculus untuk bergabung, aku sudah membuat kontak dengannya. Kerajaannya yang senantiasa menjadi bulan-bulanan Beastman Country semakin memprihatinkan, dua dari enam kota mereka sudah jatuh dalam kuasa Beastman Country. Selama kita membebaskan mereka, mereka akan bergabung dengan United Nations. Tetapi sebelum ke sana, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah di Elf Kingdom. Kita akan melakukannya hari ini juga, orang-orang seperti Elf King harus dilenyapkan dari dunia ini jika kita benar-benar menginginkan kedamaian."

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Tiba-tiba langit yang tadi putih bersih perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap, lalu di tengah-tengahnya, di atas mereka semua, terbentuklah bulan bulat sempurna berwarna merah. "Akatsuki memiliki arti fajar merah," ucap Naruto, berbalik membelakangi yang lainnya. "Itu adalah saat malam beralih menjadi pagi, saat kehangatan menyambut dunia. Seperti halnya fajar yang membuat pagi datang, kita Akatsuki akan menjadi fajar yang akan mengakhiri kegelapan dunia ini."

Mereka memandang punggung Naruto dalam diam. Tiba-tiba mereka semua melihat distorsi ruang terjadi di depan sosok Naruto, lalu Naruto berjalan tenang ke dalam distorsi yang pinggirannya berwarna ungu itu. "Aku akan menteleportasikan kalian ke perbatasan Elf Kingdom dalam beberapa menit," ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan yang lainnya.

…**Suatu tempat, E-Pespel…**

Lakyus memandang datar isi gelas di tangannya. Bir yang mengisi gelas besar itu sama sekali belum berkurang sejak ia memesannya belasan menit yang lalu. Ia tak sendiri, Gagaran, Tina dan Tia duduk berbaris di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah bar di dalam salah satu penginapan yang ada di E-Pespel. Ekspresi Gagaran tak berbeda jauh dengan Lakyus, malahan kekesalan jelas sekali terlihat di wajah wanita dengan baju zirah berwarna ungu itu. Dari mereka berempat, hanya Tina dan Tia yang ekspresinya tenang. Mereka adalah _assassin_, itu sangat wajar bagi mereka untuk tidak menampilkan banyak ekspresi di wajah.

"Kita sudah mencari Eveleye berhari-hari, tetapi tak ada kabar sedikit pun darinya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Bos? Apa kita harus mencari magic caster lain untuk mengisi kekosongan yang Chibi tinggalkan, atau tetap seperti ini?" tanya Gagaran kesal.

Lakyus tidak ingin mencari yang lain, ia bahkan masih belum terima dengan keputusan sepihak Evileye. Mengapa coba gadis itu tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka, apa memang Akatsuki itu yang telah mempengaruhi temannya itu? Juga, mengapa ia bertanya hal-hal seperti itu pada waktu itu? Apa dia ingin mengatakan kalau sebenarnya wajah yang disembunyikan di balik topeng itu adalah wajah vampire?

Itu tidak mungkin. Lakyus tidak pernah melihat Evileye minum darah. Pun gadis itu tidak pernah menyerang siapa pun disaat mereka terlelap. Jika gadis itu vampire, pasti sekarang dirinya dan yang lain sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Evileye itu vampire…? Itu sama saja dengan mengatakan kalau ia telah mengkhianati dewanya. Hal yang seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi; Evileye tidak mungkin adalah vampire.

"Kita akan merebut kembali Evileye dari pengaruh Akatsuki," gumam Lakyus. "Beraninya mereka memisahkan Evileye dari kita, sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan sekali!"

"Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Evileye tidak dipengaruhi?" celetuk Tina, Tia menganggukan kepalanya menyutujui pertanyaan saudari kembarnya.

Lakyus terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Itu tidak mungkin," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Kebersamaan kita selama ini tidak akan akan tergoyahkan hanya karena hal itu, Evileye bahkan mungkin akan mengajak kita untuk ikut dengannya jika memang seperti itu. Tetapi nyatanya tidak, gadis itu memilih keluar dan meninggalkan kita."

_Tetapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata Evileye adalah vampire…?_ Lakyus tidak tahu harus seperti apa di saat seperti itu. Tetapi, jika itu entah bagaimana menjadi kenyataan, hal pertama yang mungkin melintasi pikirannya adalah celaan terhadap siapa pun itu yang telah menciptakan dunia ini. _Mengapa dunia ini begitu busuk…?_

—**()—**

Elf Kingdom terletak di antara Hutan Besar Evasha dan Slane Theocracy. Jika berjalan dari Slane Theocracy, siapa pun itu hanya perlu pergi lurus ke selatan dan mereka pasti akan sampai ke wilayah Elf Kingdom. Berbeda dengan kerajaan-kerajaan lain, Elf Kingdom hanya memiliki satu kota, yaitu Kota Avest yang sekaligus adalah ibukota mereka. Para Elf lainnya tinggal di desa-desa yang terletak tersebar di seluruh wilayah kerajaan. Luas desa itu bervariasi dari satu desa ke desa lainnya. Ada yang hanya terdiri dari belasan kepala keluarga, ada juga yang cukup besar yang menyamai kota kecil. Kota Avest sendiri terletak di sisi barat Crescent Lake, danau besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah wilayah Elf Kingdom.

Di tengah-tengah Kota Avest berdiri sebuah bangunan yang cukup megah, itu adalah istana kediaman sang raja. Meskipun strukturnya lebih dekat dengan alam dibandingkan istana-istana lainnya, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti setuju kalau apa yang tersaji di hadapan mereka itu pantas disebut sebagai istana Elf Kingdom. Istana tersebut berbentuk mengikuti struktur pohon, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada dahan dan daun yang menghiasinya. Bangunan tersebut memiliki tinggi mencapai tiga puluh meter, dengan diameter di dasar dan puncaknya berturut-turut seratus lima puluh dan lima puluh meter. Atap dari istana itu berbentuk kerucut, dengan sebuah bendera kerajaan berkibar angkuh di atasnya.

Di dalam istana tersebut, tepatnya di dalam ruang singgasana, seorang Elf pria berambut perak pendek acak-acakan yang terlihat seperti berusia dua puluhan memandang bosan pada belasan Elf wanita tanpa busana yang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mencoba menghibur dirinya. Iris heterokromianya (biru di kanan dan hitam di kiri) bahkan tidak tertuju pada bagian-bagian tubuh para Elf yang pasti akan membuat lelaki mana pun memandang dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Mereka adalah wanita-wanita tak berguna, ia sudah meniduri mereka berulang kali, namun tak satu pun dari mereka dapat melahirkan anak-anak yang kuat. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia masih mempertahankan mereka di istananya adalah karena wajah mereka termasuk di atas rata-rata, jika tidak maka sudah pasti ia akan meminta prajurit mencampakkan mereka ke luar istana.

Krualt Zbeelt Vuel Zithree—nama lengkap dari sang raja ini—melirikkan matanya ke kiri, pada seorang Elf wanita bermata heterokromia seperti dirinya. Elf tersebut mengenakan pakaian mewah dan berkelas seperti halnya pakaian yang ia pakai. Dari sekian ratus anaknya yang ada, hanya dia satu-satunya yang dapat memenuhi ekspektasi Krualt. Tentu saja dia masih tidak ada apa-apanya dengan dirinya, tetapi Zivelth Vuel Zithree—nama putrinya—lebih kuat dibandingkan semua Dragon Lord gadungan. Karena itu pula Krualt memberikan posisi Prime Minister kepada putrinya itu.

Bagaimana jadinya jika ia meniduri putrinya ini, apa anak yang akan dilahirkannya akan lebih kuat?

Pertanyaan itu seringkali melintasi pikiran Krualt. Tetapi ia sampai saat ini tidak pernah mengindahkan hal itu. Ia tidak masalah meniduri wanita mana pun, tetapi dirinya masih punya moral untuk tidak menyentuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Hingga saat ini. Namun, jika ia perhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh, bukankah putrinya ini sangat cantik dan tubuhnya pun melampaui selir-selirnya yang lain? Tidak ada yang lebih cocok lagi untuk memberikan anak-anak yang kuat untuknya selain Zivelth.

Tetapi, Zivelth adalah putrinya. Apa ia akan memasukkan barangnya, yang telah memberikan kehidupan untuk putrinya, ke dalam tubuh putrinya itu? Itu sangat tidak bermoral sekali! Bahkan ia sendiri pun sampai merasa jijik. Namun, jika itu dapat memberikannya lebih banyak anak-anak yang kuat, bukankah mengabaikan nilai moral itu adalah solusi terbaik?

Lagipula, ia adalah raja. Perkataannya adalah mutlak. Jika ia mengatakan persetubuhan antara anak dan ayah itu normal, siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Tidak ada; tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menyalahkannya. Ia adalah raja, ia adalah absolut. Ia tidak harus mengikat dirinya dengan segala aturan dan norma yang berlaku.

"Zivelth," panggil Krualt.

"Ya, Ayahanda?" respon Zivelth, ekspresinya datar dan dingin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku menanamkan benihku ke dalam tubuhmu?"

Kelopak mata Zivelth sedikit melebar mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Tangan kirinya terkepal erat, sampai-sampai kuku-kukunya menembus telapak tangan, membuat darah sedikit menetes keluar membasahi tangannya. Meskipun amarah di dalam diri Zivelth telah meluap-luap, ekspresi di wajahnya masih datar dan dingin. "Jika itu yang Ayahanda inginkan," ucapnya singkat dan dingin.

Krualt terdiam sesaat. Meskipun tipis, ia bisa merasakan nada benci yang terselip dalam suara datar dan dingin putrinya. Seketika Krualt mengernyit, ada perasaan tidak nyaman tiba-tiba memasuki relung dadanya. Mengapa, apakah ia tidak suka jika Krualt, satu-satunya anaknya yang bisa ia panggil anak, menaruh benci padanya?

Kening Krualt semakin mengernyit. Ia tidak suka ada nada kebencian di suara Zivelth. Tetapi, ia tidak memiliki kandidat lain untuk ia masukkan benih miliknya agar menghasilkan anak yang kuat. Zivelth adalah satu-satu…nya? Tunggu, tunggu! Bukankah ia masih memiliki satu anak lagi? Anak yang ia hasilkan dari memperkosa wanita dari Slane Theocracy itu? Ah, mengapa ia sampai melupakan hal itu. Anak itu… pasti dia kuat. Pasalnya ibunya adalah wanita terkuat dari Slane Theocracy yang mampu membuat dirinya bertarung dengan serius, tidak mungkin anak itu menjadi barang gagal seperti sekian ratus anaknya yang lain.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Zivelth," ucap Krault pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak serius ingin menanamkan benihku di tubuhmu. Tetapi, jika kau gagal membawakanku wanita yang lebih cantik dan kuat dari ibumu dalam tiga hari, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan menidurimu."

"Sesuai kehendak Ayahanda."

Krault mengangguk pelan mendengar respon Zivelth, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada wanita-wanita yang sibuk meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka yang tak berbusana itu. "Ke sini," perintah Krault, "berbaris rapi tepat di hadapanku, yang paling pendek di depan dan paling tinggi di belakang."

Wanita-wanita itu seketika berhamburan ke hadapan Krault, mereka berbaris rapi tepat satu langkah di depan Krault seperti yang diperintahkannya. Mereka semua memandang Krault hati-hati, takut jika sang raja memukul mereka karena tidak puas dengan tarian yang mereka tampilkan.

"Berjongkong."

Ketujuh belas wanita itu seketika berjongkong, tidak berani melawan orang terkuat di seantero Elf Kingdom ini.

Zivelth yang mengerti apa yang akan raja mereka itu lakukan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kosongnya kuat-kuat. _Apa tidak ada yang bisa melenyapkan anjing berkaki dua ini?! _Jerit Zivelth dalam hatinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruang singgasana tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Seorang prajurit lekas masuk dan segera berlutut di sana dengan wajah takut. Membuat Zivelth dan Krault yang sedang membuka celananya segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sana. "Kau mau mati, hah?" tanya Krault penuh amarah, tangannya sedikit lagi dari membuat barang berharganya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia Raja, hamba tidak akan berani masuk jika tidak ada hal penting yang harus Paduka tahu."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Seorang Manusia dan seorang Half-Elf telah berada di luar istana, mereka sudah melumpuhkan semua prajurit yang berniat menghentikan mereka masuk. Selain hamba, semua prajurit yan berjaga di dalam istana sudah pada keluar, namun hanya masalah waktu sampai keduanya memasuki istana."

"Hmph, dasar tak berguna! Zivelth, atasi kedua orang itu, aku harus melanjutkan apa yang telah kuniatkan. Oh, habisi prajurit tak berguna itu saat kau keluar. Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan hidup setelah melihat tubuh mulus tak berbusana wanita-wanitaku." Krault kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketujuh belas wanita tak berbusana yang berjongkok di hadapannya. "Nah, kalian para wanita tak berguna, persiapkan diri kalian untuk menyenangkanku."

…**Satu Setengah Jam Sebelumnya, Sisi Terutara Elf Kingdom…**

Naruto keluar dari lubang demensi miliknya dan berdiri dengan tenang menghadap ke arah selatan. Angin berdesau-desau mengibarkan jubah akatsukinya, pun surai pirangnya tak luput dari keusilan sesuatu yang terasa tapi tak terlihat itu. Tetapi Naruto bukan tidak menyukainya, ia justru sangat menikmatinya. Angin adalah elemen yang ia yakin tidak ada yang lebih baik darinya dalam bidang itu, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyukainya?

Puas menikmati belaian sang angin, Naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**."

Puff! Sembilan segel pemanggi muncul berbaris di hadapannya. Dari kanan ke kiri berturut-turut muncul Zesshi, Tsaindoruks, dan seterusnya hingga Konan. Selain Konan, mereka semua cukup terkesima melihat merika menghilang dari ruang rahasia itu dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di tempat ini. Meskipun sebagian dari mereka juga bisa melakukannya dengan sihir [Teleportation], tetapi itu memiliki jangkauan terbatas. Evileye sendiri, ia perlu menggunakan [Teleportation] tiga kali untuk pergi dari Re-Estize ke E-Rantel. Namun, Naruto bisa membawa mereka semua dari Kami Miyako ke perbatasan Elf Kingdom pada saat yang bersamaan? Nightwalker tentu saja bisa melakukan hal yang serupa dengan [Greater Mass Teleportation] atau pun [Gate], tetapi metode Naruto tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, karenanya ia sedikit terkesima.

Mereka ingin terkejut dengan hal itu, tetapi setelah mengetahui ketua mereka dapat membuat pohon yang berbuahkan buah yang rasa dan kandungannya seperti darah, mereka tak harus terkejut. Itu hanya mengsolidasi kalau hanya pemuda berambut pirang itu yang pantas memimpin mereka semua.

"Tsaindoruks, Rigrit, kalian menyisir sisi kanan kerajaan. Jangan bunuh Elf mana pun, namun tangkap mereka-mereka yang mendukung Elf King." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsusaza. "Kau dan Nightwalker akan menyisir sisi barat ibukota hingga ke ujungnya, perlakuan yang sama yang kuminta Tsaindoruks dan Rigrit juga berlaku untuk kalian. Sementara, Krakart dan Whalef akan membersihkan seluruh area Crescent Lake dari pengaruh Elf King. Lalu untuk sisi kiri kerajaan kupercayakan pada kalian, Konan dan Evileye. [Moku Bunshin]-ku akan menangani sisi timur Crescent Lake hingga ke perbatasan Slane Theocracy. Sedangkan aku sendiri dan Zesshi akan pergi ke ibukota. Ini adalah langkah awal yang nyata dari Akatsuki, sekarang pergilah!"

Seketika, Tsaindoruks dan Rigrit langsung menggunakan [Fly] untuk terbang ke sisi kanan kerajaan. Nightwalker menggunakan [Gate] dan dia bersama dengan Tsusaza lekas menghilang dari situ. Krakart langsung mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu membawa Whalef bersamanya ke angkasa. Mereka terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Crescent Lake. Sepasang sayap kertas terbentuk di punggung Konan, lalu dia melesat ke angkasa bersama dengan Evileye yang menggunakan [Fly]. Hanya tersisa Naruto dan Zesshi berdua.

"Aku tidak bisa terbang, bagaimana kita akan ke sana?" tanya Zesshi, memandang intens Naruto. "Oh, kau pasti akan menggendongku seperti seorang putri, 'kan?"

Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan Zesshi, sebuah [Moku Bunshin] keluar dari punggungnya dan langsung berlari melesat ke depan. Zesshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat adegan itu, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar apa pun. Naruto lalu membuat sebuah segel tangan dengan tangan kanannya. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**."

Puff! Seekor burung raksasa muncul di atas sebuah aksara rumit yang Zesshi tidak mengerti. Burung itu memiliki empat kaki, dua kaki besar di bawah dan dua kaki kecil di atas. Yang paling unik dari burung raksasa itu selain tindik-tindik besar di tubuhnya adalah matanya yang berpola riak air, sama persis dengan kedua mata lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Naruto, melompat ke atas kepala burung besar yang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

Zesshi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menanti Naruto untuk menariknya ke atas. Tentu saja ia bisa melompat dengan mudah ke atas kepala burung itu, tetapi, di mana serunya coba?

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, namun ia tetap meraih uluran tangan Zesshi dan membantu gadis Half-Elf itu ke atas.

Zesshi mendorong dirinya dengan lebih kuat ke atas, membuatnya menabrak tubuh Naruto dengan cukup kuat. "Oppp!" Zesshi berhasil menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Naruto. "Maaf, sepertinya aku melompat terlalu kuat," ucap Zesshi asal, pandangan sedikit menengadah dengan senyum nakal di bibir.

"Hmph," dengus Naruto. Dan tepat setelah itu, burung berkaki empat itu mengepakkan sayap besarnya. Melesat menuju ibukota Elf Kingdom.

—**(©)—**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Redemption of the Sinners]**

**-Chapter 5-**

Segera setelah burung kuchiyose Naruto sampai di langit Kota Avest, ibukota Elf Kingdom, Naruto segera melompat dari sang burung. Ia mengontrol gravitasi dan membuat turunnya melambat hingga mendarat dengan elegan. Tidak seperti pendaratannya, dentuman kecil beberapa meter di kiri Naruto menyertai pendaratan kasar dan menyita perhatian dari Zesshi. Setelah debu yang disebabkan pendaratan Zesshi menghilang, terlihat retakan dan lengkungan belasan centi di bawah pijakan wanita Half-Elf itu. Dari hal itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas, kekuatan fisik Zesshi jauh melampau kebanyakan makhluk-makhluk dunia ini.

Naruto tidak lekas menghilangkan burung kuchiyosenya. Itu akan berguna sebagai matanya untuk mengamati dari atas. Pun tidak ada yang bisa melihat burung itu, ia sudah menyelimuti burung itu dengan **Transparent Escape Technic**. Tentu saja itu akan terdeteksi jika ada seseorang yang memiliki skill deteksi, atau jika ada seorang Tamer. Tetapi, dari sedikit info yang ia miliki, Martial Art Taming Beast hanya dimiliki oleh seorang dari Black Scripture-nya Slane Theocracy. Juga, tidak ada seorang Player pun di Elf Kingdom. Karena itu, peluang burung kuchiyose-nya terdeteksi sangatlah minim.

"Penyusup, penyusup!"

"Siapa kalian?! Bagaimana kalian bisa tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dan mendarat di halaman istana?"

"Manusia, beraninya kau menampakkan diri di halaman istana kerajaan!"

Seorang Elf berpakaian ala prajurit seketika menghadang. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri berjejer puluhan prajurit yang masing-masingnya menggenggam sebuah tombak. Pakaian mereka lebih bagus dari kebanyakan prajurit yang Naruto dan Zesshi lihat saat tadi berada di udara. Sepertinya mereka adalah pasukan elit dari seluruh prajurit Elf.

"Half-Elf bermata heterokromia…, mengapa kau berpihak pada manusia sepertinya?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat para Elf itu memandang bingung pada Zesshi. Tampaknya rumor itu benar, mata heterokromia adalah bukti kalau seseorang itu memiliki darah leluhur para Elf. Hanya mereka yang bermata heterokromia yang diperbolehkan menduduki singgasana kerajaan.

"Apa…apa kau berniat memberontak terhadap His Majesty?"

Naruto memandang datar para prajurit itu, rinnegan-nya meradiasikan hawa intimidasi. "…Apa kalian setia dan rela mati demi Elf King yang tidak pantas dipanggil raja itu?" tanya Naruto, mengabaikan pertanyaan dan percobaan intimidari para Elf.

Zesshi hanya berdiri dengan satu tangan di pinggang dan tangan satunya menggenggam sabit kebanggannya. Ia tak acuh pada para Elf, tak sedikit rasa peduli tersirat di wajahnya. Kendati demikian, Naruto tahu kalau gadis itu sangat tidak sabar untuk menyayat-nyayat tubuh lelaki bajingan yang menguasai Elf Kingdom.

Para prajurit saling melihat satu sama lain. Pertanyaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka ekspektasikan keluar dari mulut Manusia itu. Terlebih lagi, Manusia itu datang bersama seorang Half-Elf. Berdasarkan kabar yang beredar di kalangan Elf, Manusia memperlakukan Elf sebagai budak, mereka memandang jijik para Elf. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak seperti itu dengan Manusia yang memiliki mata aneh yang sangat mengintimidasi itu. Justru, mereka terlihat seperti rekan yang saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Sejenak Elf yang memimpin para prajurit itu tergoda untuk mengatakan kalau ia sangat membenci Elf King, tetapi mengingat keluarganya yang akan bermasalah jika ia sampai membuat rajanya tidak senang membuatnya tersadar kembali.

"Itu tidak penting," ucapnya, "yang penting kalian penyusup akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kalian di hadapan His Majesty. Semuanya, serang!"

"…Baiklah kalau itu keinginan kalian." Tangan kanan Naruto terulur ke depan, telapak tangan menghadap ke arah para prajurit yang berlarian ke arahnya dan Zesshi dengan senjata-senjata yang teracung. "**Shinra Tensei**."

Seketika, semua prajurit yang hendak menyerang Naruto dan Zesshi terhempas kuat ke belakang. Mereka terlempar dengan telak hingga membentur tanah dan dinding-dinding yang berada di dekat mereka. Beberapa dinding bahkan sampai retak dan ada dua bagian yang sampai tembus. Meski **Shinra Tensei** tersebut hanya dalam skala kecil, namun karena terpusat ke depan membuat daya hempasnya lebih kuat daripada jika mengarahkannya ke semua arah.

"…Spe-Spell tingkat berapa itu…?" tanya pemimpin dari prajurit-prajurit itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang merespon. Selain dirinya yang masih bisa berdiri, prajurit-prajurit lainnya melenguh kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir, tujuan kami hanya ingin membunuh Elf King, tidak lebih."

Elf tersebut terdiam sejenak. "…Apa kalian bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu bukan hal yang sulit."

Elf tersebut memandang Rinnegan Naruto lekat-lekat, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang dan membaringkan dirinya di samping prajurit lainnya. "...Tolong buat bajingan tengik itu mati semenderita mungkin," pintanya lalu memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura pingsan.

"Hoo…?" Zesshi merasa terhibur. Ia tidak menduka Elf itu akan berpura-pura pingsan seperti itu. "Sepertinya binatang itu benar-benar bangsat, eh? Aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menyiksanya sebelum menghabisinya."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa pun terhadap perkataan Zesshi itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki istana yang strukturnya menyerupai pohon—yang sedikit mengingatkan Naruto terhadap Shinju yang Zetsu hitam katakan. Zesshi yang melihat Naruto maju pun lekas mengikuti pria berambut pirang itu. Ia tidak ingin kalau Naruto sampai melukai bajingan itu terlebih dahulu.

Prajurit yang tadi menghadang mereka tampaknya bukan semua dari prajurit istana, belasan prajurit langsung saja berdatangan mengacungkan senjata mereka pada Naruto dan Zesshi. "Siapa pun, bahkan mereka yang bermata heterokromia, dilarang memasuki istana tanpa izin His Majesty. Semuanya, serang mereka!"

"Serang!"

Para Elf serentak berlari ke arah Naruto dan Zesshi. Senjata-senjata mereka mengacung tinggi, siap terhunus menembuh tubuh-tubuh musuh mereka. Tetapi, ada yang aneh. Mereka tidak berlari lurus ke arah kedua penyusup itu, tetapi berlari dengan penuh tekat melewati kedua penyusup yang terbengong-bengong melihat tindakan…melawak mereka.

"…"

"…"

"…Naruto…."

"Zesshi…."

Serentak Naruto dan Zesshi berbalik, seketika mereka dihadapkan pada para prajurit yang sudah membaringkan tubuh mereka di sekitar tubuh tak sadarkan diri para prajurit sebelumnya. Senjata-senjata mereka sudah dicampakkan secara asal. Mata mereka sudah terpejam dengan posisi berbaring yang tak rapi. Tak ragu lagi, mereka semua sedang berpura-pura pingsan.

"Kuanggap aku tidak melihat mereka," gumam Naruto sambil kembali berbalik. Zesshi yang sempat bengong pun ikut berbalik. Pandangan keduanya jatuh pada seorang Elf yang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pilar yang menopang langit-langit.

"Eeeeppppp!" Elf yang sedang bersembunyi itu terkesiap menyadari kedua pasang mata itu melihat ke arahnya. Dengan kedua kaki bergemetaran ia menampakkan dirinya. "Sa-Saya akan memberitahu Hi-His Majesty!" serunya sambil membungkuk lalu berbalik dan berlari terbirit-birit menaiki anak tangga ke lantai atas.

"…" / "…"

Naruto dan Zesshi melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka dalam diam, tidak ada kata yang bisa mereka keluarkan untuk mendeskripsikan ke-absurb-an yang baru saja mereka alami.

…**sisi utara ibukota…**

Dua makhluk dalam balutan jubah hitam berpola awan merah terlihat melayang ribuan meter di atas sebuah danau luas yang memisahkan Hutan Besar Evasha dengan ibukota Elf Kingdom. Mereka berasal dari ras yang berbeda, satu seorang Birdman sementara yang satunya adalah Seaman. Bagaimana Seaman yang tidak mungkin bisa terbang berada di langit Crescent Lake? Itu jelas kalau sang Birdman yang mencengkeram kedua bahu Seaman dengan cakar tangannya yang kuat.

"Whalef, aku tidak melihat ada danau lain, apa itu danau yang bernama Crescent?" Krakart bertanya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal—tentu saja tak terlihat dari wajah burungnya. Ia sudah lelah mengedarkan pandangannya mencari danau lain, tetapi hanya danau di bawah sana yang terlihat.

Whalef menghela napas panjang, ia sudah mulai merasakan dehidrasi karena Krakart tak kunjung turun meski telah berada di udara lebih dari sejam lamanya. "Krakart," ucapnya setengah jengkel, "aku sudah lelah mengatakan ini, tetapi harus kukatakan kalau hanya ada satu danau di sini."

Krakart yang mendengar suara jengkel Whalef menjadi semakin kesal. Memang, ia sudah mengulang pertanyaan itu lebih dari satu, dua, er, tiga belas kali (?), namun itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan bagi Whalef untuk kesal padanya. Terlebih lagi, ia sudah membawa manusia bermuka ikan ini sampai di sini, bukankah manusia laut ini seharusnya berterima kasih padanya? _Tetapi orang ini, berani sekali dia merasa jengkel padaku?_ Krakart sungguh kesal, saking kesalnya ia ingin mematuk orang ini dengan paruh tajamnya.

"Oi, Krakart, kau dengar? Itu adalah Crescent Lake. Ayo turun dari sini dan selesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat, aku ingin segera berendam di air."

"Brengsek, jangan asal perintah-per‒" Krakart terdiam, tiba-tiba ide yang sangat jenius muncul di kepala burungnya. _Khukukukuku,_ tawa Krakart dalam hati. Meski tak ada manusia normal yang dapat menerjemahkan ekspresinya, mereka semua pasti akan memandangnya gila. "‒Ehem, baiklah, Whalef, aku akan membawamu turun."

Whalef sedikit bernapas lega, akhirnya perkataannya bisa masuk ke otak bebalnya Krakart. "Meski aku heran, aku senang kau akhirnya mengerti, Krakart. Tetapi, Krakart, mengapa kau mengendurkan genggaman-Krakart! Oi, Krakart, bangsat!" Whalef berteriak histeris dengan kedua tangan ia kepak-kepakkan berusaha untuk mempertahankan dirinya di udara. "Krakart bangsat, anjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

"Bwahahahahahaha, mampus kau, Whalef! Rasakan gaya terbaru untuk berendam di danau: jatuh bebas!"

Byuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!

Krakart memandang puas pada Whalef yang jatuh menghantam permukaan danau dengan keras. Rasanya sungguh melegakan, semua rasa kekesalannya sudah menghilang terbawa oleh tawanya yang sedikit membahana. Oh, Krakart sungguh senang, ia bahkan ingin ikut terjun bebas dan membasahi dirinya dengan air danau. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia mematung, Krakart baru menyadari sesuatu. "Bangsat, aku bukan anjing, aku ini burung kau ikan laut bodoh!" teriak Krakart sekuat yang ia bisa.

Di danau, Whalef membawa dirinya ke permukaan danau, kondisinya sudah berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Bagaikan ikan yang berenang bebas, Whalef melesat cepat ke pinggir danau. Ia sempat berpikir kalau jatuh dari ketinggian lalu menampar permukaan air dengan tubuhnya akan sakit, tetapi diluar dugaan, rasanya sungguh sangat menyenangkan! Whalef jadi ingin mencoba untuk jatuh dari posisi yang lebih tinggi, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi tentu saja, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Krakart tahu kalau ia menikmati jatuh bebas ke danau seperti ini. Meskipun Krakart menyebalkan jika sedang kesal, setelah kekesalannya reda Birdman itu akan merasa bersalah atas hal buruk yang dilakukannya saat dia kesal. Karena itu, ia harus berpura-pura kalau ia marah pada Krakart.

Jauh di atas danau, Krakart membawa bola matanya mengikuti Whalef yang berenang dengan lihai menuju tepi danau. Melihat rekannya itu berenang ke tepian, rasa bersalah mulai menyeruak memasuki hati burungnya. Itu sungguh keterlaluan baginya menjatuhkan Krakart dari ketinggian seperti ini. Meski Whalef tak mungkin mati atau pun terluka parah, dia pasti merasa sakit.

"Cih, itu salahnya karena bodoh," gumam Krakart mencoba mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya. Tetapi, kedua sayapnya telah terkepak dan ia sudah meluncur turun mengikuti Whalef. "Apa boleh buat, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dan membuat semua pengikut Elf King itu tunduk seorang diri."

…**sisi selatan ibukota…**

Nightwalker duduk tenang di atas sebuah puncak rumah pohon milik ketua desa dari desa terakhir yang berada dalam cakupan wilayah dari tugas yang Naruto berikan padanya dan Tsusaza. Iris merah darah berpupil hitam vertikalnya terpejam, ia menikmati semilir angin yang memaksa menerpa wajahnya. Sementara, Tsusaza melayang belasan meter di samping atasnya. Wanita Sea Dragon berjuluk Sea Deity itu menengadahkan wajah indahnya memandang langit biru, bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di ujung langit sana.

Sementara itu, para penduduk desa tampak terbuai lelap di rumah mereka, halaman rumah, tanah lapang, dan di berbagai tempat lainnya. Nightwalker langsung mengaktifkan salah satu dari dua skill yang bisa ia gunakan lebih dari 10 kali dalam sehari, sebuah skill yang AoE-nya (Area of Effect) luas: [Silent Night]. Meski skill itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada makhluk yang berlevel di atas 80, makhluk yang level-nya di bawah 50 tidak akan bisa menghindar dari skill tersebut. Sedang makhluk berlevel 50-80 akan mampu memberikan sedikit resistansi, tergantung stats dan Passive Skill mereka.

Skill itu akan membuat semua makhluk yang pengguna anggap sebagai target untuk terlelap. Mereka akan bermimpi, tergantung dari kehendak pemilik skill. Mimpi buruk akan perlahan-lahan mengurangi HP, sementara mimpi baik akan perlahan-lahan menaikkan HP. Itu adalah skill yang sangat bermanfaat. Dan karena itu pula, Nightwalker bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka dalam waktu singkat, sangat singkat.

Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin akan sesingkat ini jika ada Elf yang rela mati demi Elf King. Tetapi, tak ada satu pun yang rela mempersembahkan nyawa mereka demi Elf King. Berita tentang Elf King adalah raja yang dibenci seluruh rakyatnya mungkin bukanlah sekadar rumor semata. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka tunduk adalah karena Elf King-lah yang terkuat. Kekuatan adalah segalanya, yang lemah tunduk pada yang kuat—begitulah hukum di dunia brutal ini.

"Hei, Nightwalker."

"Hm?" Nightwalker merespon tanpa mengubah posisi duduk dan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kau mengklaim dirimu sebagai vampire tertua dari semua vampire yang ada di dunia ini, bukan begitu?"

"Hm."

"Jika demikian, kau pasti setidaknya memiliki sedikit informasi akan Alucard—vampire yang dielu-elukan sebagai progenitor dari semua vampire, vampire yang sama tuanya dengan Dragon Emperor—'kan?"

"Hm."

"Apa dia lebih kuat darimu, atau…kau adalah…dirinya?"

Kelopak mata Nightwalker perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan iris merahnya yang lebih gelap dari iris Evileye. "…Aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, dia tidak akan bisa membunuhku, bisa kubilang kami sama kuatnya."

"Oh," bola mata Tsusaza melirik ke bawah, "jadi kau dan dia itu makhluk yang sama?"

"Aku tidak mengiyakan pertanyaanmu."

"Kau juga tidak mentidakkan pertanyaanku."

"…Respon yang bagus. Tetapi, Alucard tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari meminum darah makhluk yang kuat, dia akan langsung meminum darahmu jika dia berada di sini."

"…Itu memang benar. Dragon Emperor bahkan tidak mau bertarung dengannya. Meski secara fisik Dragon Emperor lebih unggul dari Alucard, Alucard adalah lawan yang menyulitkan Dragon Emperor. Setidaknya, sebelum dia mati dikeroyok oleh Eight Greed Kings."

"Hm."

Tsusaza menurunkan tubuhnya hingga mendarat tepat di kanan Nightwalker. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita lakukan lagi di sini," ucapnya.

Nightwalker mengangguk setuju. "Ayo ke ibukota, [Gate]."

…**sisi barat ibukota…**

"…Bagi kalian yang tidak rela mati demi Elf King, silakan duduk di tempat kalian berpijak."

Suara Konan itu datar dan dingin, tidak terdapat sedikit pun kehangatan dan emosi di sana. Meski Keeno sudah mendengarnya cukup sering, tetap saja ia terkesima melihat bagaimana wanita berambut itu menghilangkan emosinya dari wajah dan suaranya. Tentu saja emosi itu sesekali muncul, tetapi itu sangat-sangaaaat jarang. Dan dengan sayap kertas bak sayap malaikat terbentang lebar di punggungnya, Keeno merasa seolah-olah Konan adalah utusan dari sang dewa.

_Tunggu, tunggu, jika Konan adalah utusan dewa, bukankah itu artinya Naruto yang menjadi dewanya?_

Keeno menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengusir bayangan Naruto sebagai dewa, iris merahnya kembali tertuju pada para penduduk yang sudah pada duduk di tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Dari semua penduduk desa, tak satu pun dari mereka dalam posisi berdiri. Itu sama seperti desa-desa sebelumnya: mulanya para penduduk bersikap agresif terhadap mereka, namun ketika Konan menyelubungi desa dengan kertas-kertas yang melayang dan meminta mereka semua berkumpul dengan suara yang mengintimidasi, mereka jadi memandang keduanya takut-takut. Tentu saja ada beberapa Elf yang melawan, tetapi Konan dengan cepat membekap mereka dengan kertasnya. Dan saat wanita itu mengucapkan "…Bagi kalian yang tidak rela mati demi Elf King, silakan duduk di tempat kalian berpijak", para penduduk dengan seketika mendudukkan diri mereka.

Keeno menyimpulkan dua alasan mengapa para penduduk langsung duduk tanpa ragu. Yang pertama, Konan bisa cepat melumpuhkan orang-orang yang kuat dari mereka, itu membuat nyali mereka turun. Yang kedua, Konan menunjukkan kalau dirinya hanya memusuhi orang yang rela mati demi Elf King, orang yang juga mereka benci. Menyadari itu, Keeno langsung menyadari bahwa satu-satunya raja yang dibenci oleh seluruh rakyatnya adalah Elf King. _Tak heran kalau rumor tentangnya sangatlah buruk_, batin Keeno.

"Kalian yang tadi berniat melawan, apa kalian rela mati demi Elf King?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Keeno mengalihkan pandangannya pada tujuh Elf yang tubuhnya ditutupi dengan sempurna oleh kertas-kertas milik Konan. Kertas-kertas yang menutupi mulut mereka melayang, membuat mereka bertujuh bernapas lega seketika. "Te-Tentu saja tidak!" respon mereka dengan serentak. "Tak ada yang mau mati demi raja sialan itu!"

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu."

Kertas-kertas yang menyelubungi desa dan mengekang ketujuh Elf itu seketika berhamburan ke angkasa. Konan mengepakkan sayap kertasnya, melesat menuju desa selanjutnya. Keeno melirik sekilas pada para Elf, kemudian mengikuti Konan bersama dengan puluhan ribu kertas putihnya. "…Apa menaklukkan sebuah negeri itu memang semudah ini?" tanya Keeno merasa terkesima.

Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, semua anggota Akatsuki itu sangat mengesankan. Dirinya saja, menghancurkan sebuah negeri kecil bisa ia lakukan seorang diri. Sementara Akatsuki…itu akan sangat mengejutkan jika mereka secara bersama-sama gagal dalam menaklukkan sebuah negeri. Sekarang Keeno jadi berpikir, rasanya tujuan Akatsuki itu sama sekali tidak mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup panjangnya, Keeno merasa kalau pilihannya kali ini tidak akan membuatnya menyesal. Mungkin…suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa berjalan di antara kerumunan orang tanpa perlu menyembunyikan mata dan taringnya.

…**sisi timur ibukota…**

Jen merasa dirinya sebagai Elf yang paling beruntung di dunia. Ia bisa meniduri Elf mana pun tanpa perlu takut dihukum. Ia adalah salah seorang kapten dari pasukan Elf, bawahannya tidak punya hak untuk menolak menuruti perintahnya. Terlebih lagi, Elf King menerima idealismenya. Asalkan ia tidak menyentuh wanita-wanita yang disentuh Elf King, ia boleh meniduri siapa saja selama ia bisa menundukkan mereka. Tidak peduli jika wanita itu sudah bersuami dan beranak. Dan itu adalah apa yang dilakukannya. Jen meniduri wanita mana saja yang dikehendakinya, tentu saja korbannya tidak memiliki anggota keluarga yang lebih kuat darinya. Karena, meskipun Elf King menerima idealismenya, Elf King membenci orang-orang lemah. Oleh sebab itu, Jen tidak mencoba menyentuh wanita yang memiliki saudara/suami yang lebih kuat darinya.

Tentu saja Jen tahu kalau semua orang membencinya. Tetapi selama ia tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Elf yang lebih kuat darinya, ia tidak akan berada dalam masalah. Jika saja Jen kuat seperti idola nomor satunya, Elf King, ia bisa memiliki semua wanita di kerajaan ini. Ia bisa memasuki satu rumah dan meniduri semua wanita yang ada di rumah itu, lalu pergi ke rumah yang lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak akan ada yang berani menghentikannya, seperti halnya tidak ada yang berani menghentikan Elf King.

Tetapi itu selamanya hanya akan menjadi angan-angan Jen. Ia sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya, ia tidak bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Awalnya Jen tidak mempercayai hal yang bernama limit itu, tetapi ia terpaksa mempercayai itu saat menyadari kalau sekeras apa pun ia berlatih dirinya tidak akan bertambah kuat. Jen sudah mencapai kemampuan puncaknya, fakta itu tidak bisa ia elakkan. Karena itu, Jen merasa tidak boleh ada yang menggantikan Elf King sebagai raja. Sebab ia tidak mungkin bisa mencapai kekuatan Elf King, menjadi sebuah keharusan bagi orang sepertinya untuk memiliki raja yang bejat seperti dirinya.

_Namun, orang itu berani mengatakan ingin menghabisi Elf King, di hadapan diriku ini?!_ Jen benar-benar marah. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar, dan tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghabisi dua orang asing yang baru saja mendarat di desa yang kebetulan sedang ia tinggali ini.

"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, kami hanya akan menawan mereka yang rela mati demi Elf King. Kalian yang ingin Elf King mati, silakan memasuki rumah kalian masing-masing," Tsaindoruks mengulang deklarasinya untuk kali kedua. Namun tiga orang Elf laki-laki tetap tak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri, sementara yang lainnya sudah memasuki rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar rela mati demi Elf King, Tsa," komentar Rigrit.

Tsaindoruks mengangguk sependapat dengan Rigrit. "Pun mereka terlihat begitu dibenci oleh Elf yang lain," tambah sang Platinum Dragon Lord. "Aku berpikir kalau semua Elf sangat membenci Elf King, tetapi siapa sangka kalau ada juga yang rela mati demi dirinya."

"Ah, bukankah itu artinya mere‒"

"Brengsek, bangsat!"

Ucapan Rigrit terhenti oleh makian dari lelaki yang ditengah, sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari ketiga Elf itu.

"Beraninya kalian melawan His Majesty! Akan kuhabisi kalian, serang!"

"[Negative Rope]!" seru Rigrit, seketika ketiga Elf itu dililit oleh tali yang terbuat dari energi negatif. Tidak saja itu akan menyakiti objek yang diikat tali itu, itu juga akan menguat jika dilawan. Itu adalah Tier Magic tingkat keempat. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Itu sungguh cepat, ayo lanjut ke desa selanjutnya."

Rigrit mengangguk. Mereka baru melewati tujuh desa, ini yang ke delapan, masih banyak desa yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Tetapi, jika penduduk membenci Elf King sama seperti desa-desa sebelumnya, ini tidak akan menyulitkan sama sekali. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini akan semudah ini," Rigrit tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar.

"…Ini sangat wajar, tidak ada Elf normal yang mau mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi raja yang memperlakukan mereka sebagai budak. Sangat wajar. Benar-benar sangat wajar."

…**bersama clone Naruto…**

Hutan Besar Evasha adalah tempat yang level berbahayanya jauh di bawah Hutan Besar Tob—yang dipenuhi berbagai ras demihuman juga Magical Beast yang siap menjadikan manusia sebagai santapan. Mungkin itu karena Elf yang hidupnya cenderung berkelompok-kelompok kecil dan tak menyatu sepenuhnya, yang membuat pedesaan mereka begitu tersebar. Sehingga, Magical Beast yang menetap di Hutan Besar Evasha tidak bisa berkembang lebih jauh, pun para demihuman tak punya kesempatan untuk beranak-pinak karena pasukan Slane Theocracy selalu rutin berpatroli mengawasi hutan besar itu.

Hutan Besar Evasha sangat penting bagi Elf Kingdom. Bukan saja sebagai batas natural antara Elf Kingdom dan Slane Theocracy, Hutan Besar Evasha juga menjadi medan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Elf Kingdom. Mayoritas prajurit Elf Kingdom ditempatkan di ujung hutan ini, Hutan Besar Evasha adalah markas alami mereka. Mereka bisa menjalankan taktik gerilya dengan sangat leluasa di sini. Tak heran, meski secara kualitas tentara Slane Theocracy lebih unggul, sampai saat ini mereka belum bisa menguasai hutan besar ini.

Naruto sudah melewati setengah bagian hutan besar tersebut, namun ia masih belum mencapai garnisun para Elf. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau menemukan benteng pertahanan yang dibangun untuk persembunyian sangatlah sulit, tetapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya. Kecuali tersembunyi di balik fuinjutsu atau pun genjutsu super rumit, atau spell yang serupa, klon sepertinya bisa menemukan hal tersebut dengan mudah.

Itu membutuhkan setengah jam lagi bagi Naruto untuk menemukan lokasi dari garnisun itu. Ada lebih dari seribu Elf di sana, beberapa di antaranya terbilang kuat menurut standar dunia ini. Dan ketika Naruto sudah lebih dekat, ia menjadi tahu bahwa yang terbilang kuat di antara para Elf itu semuanya memiliki mata heterokromia. Tetapi dari belasan mereka, tak satu pun memiliki iris dan rambut heterokromia seperti Zesshi.

Salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadirannya, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik kemudian orang itu dan beberapa Elf bermata heterokromia lainnya sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto tidak bereaksi terhadap kedatangan mereka. Sejak awal ia memang tidak berniat menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia menginginkan mereka untuk datang kepadanya.

"Manusia, kau berhasil menemukan garnisun kami."

"Kami berniat melenyapkan Elf King. Apa ada dari kalian yang rela mati demi dia?" tanya datar Naruto.

Kedelapan Elf yang menghampirinya saling memandang selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai meneteskan air mata.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa pun; ia tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang aneh bagi seorang Elf. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ada ekspresi kesal mendengar tawa mereka. Naruto diam dengan pandangan mata yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin mendengar jawaban mereka.

"Oi, tampaknya manusia ini serius," ucap salah seorang Elf kala tawanya mereda, membuat semuanya memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Naruto.

"Kau benar, dia terlihat serius."

"Pas sekali!" seru salah satu dari mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita tangkap dan serahkan dia pada ayahanda, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan memberi kita hadiah atau setidaknya memuji kita."

"Itu…bukan ide yang buruk."

"Aku setuju, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menghajarnya," Elf yang pertama kali melihatnya itu mengajukan diri, Elf yang lain mengangguk mengizinkan, yang langsung saja disambut cengiran Elf itu. "Awalnya kami berniat untuk membunuhmu, tetapi membawamu kepada raja adalah pilihan terbaik. Terima takdirm, Manusia!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, menghindari pukulan tangan kanan Elf tersebut. Kemudian Naruto melompat mundur menghindari terjangan lutut Elf itu. Tak berhasil, Elf itu semakin agresif, dia menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta, tetapi Naruto dapat menghindari semua serangannya dengan mudah.

Menyadari ia tidak akan menang tanpa menggunakan Martial Art, Elf itu segera mengambil langkah mundur dan mengaktifkan Martial Art-nya, "[Friend of the Wind], [Greater Streangth]!"

Dengan kecepatan yang berlipat dan refleks seperti angin, Elf itu kembali melesat mencoba mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubinya pada Naruto.

Namun Naruto kali ini tidak tinggal diam, pun ia tidak mencoba menghindar; sesaat sebelum serangan Elf itu mengenainya, Naruto menunduk dan mendaratkan pukulan tangan kanan berlapis chakra-nya ke abdomen Elf tersebut. Dhuaaak! Elf itu terlempar kuat hingga menghantam sebuah batang pohon dengan keras, membuatnya mengerang sakit.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Naruto dengan suara dan ekspresi yang masih datar. "Apa ada dari kalian yang rela mati demi Elf King?"

…**Kota Avest, Ibukota Elf Kingdom…**

Zivelth Vuel Zithree keluar dari ruang singgasana dengan tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun tidak melihatnya, ia tahu apa yang sedang Elf sialan itu lakukan di dalam sana. Ia sudah seringkali melihat hal itu. Elf tak punya otak itu sama sekali tak punya malu, melakukan itu dengan ibu-ibu tirinya di hadapan dirinya. Menjijikkan, rasanya ia ingin muntah membayangkan apa yang terjadi di balik pintu itu. Namun seberapa pun ia ingin melenyapkan bajingan itu, Zivelth tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk mewujudkannya. Ia harus rela menyaksikan tindakan bejat itu.

Menghela napas panjang, pandangan Zivelth jatuh ke dinding di depannya. Elf yang tadi diseretnya ia lemparkan hingga membentur dinding di depan pintu besar ruang singgasana. Prajurit itu sangat bodoh karena membuat dirinya terancam mati seperti itu. "Aku akan melupakan fakta kalau kau memasuki ruang di mana ada banyak wanita telanjang. Karena itu, jelaskan dengan benar apa yang terjadi." Zivelth tidak menunggu sang prajurit membuka mulut, ia langsung berjalan menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke bawah. Sang prajurit lekas berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusul sang putri sekaligus Perdana Menteri dari Elf Kingdom.

"A-Ada dua orang penyusup yang tiba-tiba mendarat di depan istana," jelas sang prajurit. "Mereka mengalahkan para prajurit dengan cepat. Satu dari mereka adalah manusia dengan mata yang sangat aneh, sementara satunya adalah Half-Elf dengan mata heterokromia hitam-putih. Mereka sangat kuat, karena itu saya tidak pu‒"

"Hal-Elf bermata heterokromia, katamu?"

"‒Benar! Dia bermata heterokromia, saya tidak berani melawan mereka yang memiliki mata keturunan raja!"

Zivelth memikirkan hal itu dengan serius. Half-Elf bermata heterokromia, pasti ayah atau pun ibunya adalah Elf bermata heterokromia. Mengingat ayahnya sangat brengsek dan suka memperkosa wanita mana pun yang menurutnya berkemungkinan melahirkan anak yang kuat, apa mungkin jika Half-Elf itu termasuk saudari/a tirinya yang ia bahkan telah lupa berapa jumlahnya? Jika tidak melihatnya sendiri, Zivelth tidak akan tahu pasti. Langkah kakinya pun bertambah cepat.

Untungnya Zivelth tak perlu turun sampai lantai paling bawah. Kedua penyusup yang prajurit bodoh di belakangnya katakan itu sudah berada di lantai 5, mereka baru saja naik ke atas bertepatan dengan Zivelth menuruni anak tangga terakhir yang membuat mereka selantai. Keduanya persis seperti apa yang prajurit bodohnya katakan, dan mata laki-laki itu memang aneh. Sementara, wanita Half-Elf itu, Zivelth tak ragu lagi kalau dia adalah saudari tirinya.

_Mereka kuat, sangat-sangat kuat,_ batin Zivelth melirik ke belakangnya, mencoba menyuruh prajurit bodoh yang mencari kematiannya sendiri untuk pergi. Tetapi prajurit itu sudah tak berada di sana. Dan tatkala pandangannya sedikit meninggi, iris heterokromia Zivelth melihat kepala prajurit itu menyembul di balik pembatas tangga—bersembunyi. _Ternyata ia tak sebodoh itu sampai mencari mati dua kali, _pikir Zivelth, mengembalikan pandangannya pada kedua penyusup itu.

"Zesshi, sepertinya dia saudari tirimu, kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan serius, tetapi Zivelth menangkap ada nada jenaka terselip dari bibir datar lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

"Membunuhnya, itu maksudmu, kan, Naruto?" respon Elf berambut hitam-putih yang lebih pendek dari Zivelth.

Zivelth mengabaikan pertukaran kata di antara mereka dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membiarkan kedua orang itu lewat dan menghabisi babi sialan itu. Namun Zivelth tidak tahu apakah mereka lebih kuat dari Elf sialan itu atau tidak, karenanya ia harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ia merasa mereka bisa melenyapkan Elf King, ia akan membiarkan mereka lewa. Jika tidak, ia akan menghabisi mereka. "[Greater Strength], [Increase Perception], [Greater Speed], [Breath of the Wind], [Iron Skin]." Zivelth mengaktifkan Martial Art-nya, lalu melesat mencoba menyerang lelaki bernama Naruto itu.

Tatkala pukulan tangan kanan Zivelth hendak mengenai wajah pemuda itu, kata "Shinra Tensei" keluar dari mulut sang pemuda, dan dalam sekejap Zivelth menemukan dirinya terlontar kuat ke belakang. Jika ia tidak bersalto di udara lalu menyeimbangkan dirinya, ia sudah pasti akan menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"Sepertinya kau adalah salah satu dari anak-anak Elf King," ucap Naruto, melangkah memperpendek jaraknya dengan Zivelth. "Tujuan kami ke sini adalah untuk membunuhnya, lalu menggantikan posisinya dengan Elf yang pantas. Jika kau tidak rela mati deminya, menghindarlah."

Meskipun pria itu tidak berkata dalam nada yang tegas dan volume yang keras, Zivelth merasakan kekuatan dibalik perkataan datar itu. _Orang ini sangat-sangat kuat,_ batin Zivelth serius, tangannya sedikit bergemetaran, keringat dingin memenuhi pelipisnya. Dan mereka hanya mengincar Elf King saja; membiarkan mereka lewat adalah pilihan yang paling logis. Tetapi…Zivelth sudah pernah melihat kekuatan penuh Elf King. Meskipun kedua orang itu lebih kuat darinya, ia masih belum yakin kalau mereka lebih kuat dari ayahnya.

"Apa kalian bisa mengalahkannya?" tanya Zivelth, sedikit sangsi.

"Naruto, kalau kau tidak mau menyingkirkannya, aku tak keberatan melenyapkannya." Perempuan yang bernama Zesshi itu melangkah menyusul Naruto. "Dia akan menjadi pemanasan yang cukup untuk membuatku menghancurkan bajingan tengik itu sampai ke tulang-tulangnya."

Mengabaikan komentar tak sabaran dari Zesshi, Naruto memandang datar saudari tiri sang Half-Elf itu. Dia tidak terlihat seperti mendukung Elf-King. Meskipun samar, Naruto sempat melihat kalau gadis itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan Elf yang menyembunyikan dirinya di lantai atas. Orang yang mengkhawatirkan prajuritnya tidak mungkin mendukung sampah seperti Elf King. Yang membuatnya masih berdiri di situ adalah keraguan, keraguan kalau Elf King lebih kuat darinya dan Zesshi. "**Tsukuyomi**," ucap Naruto, dan tepat sedetik kemudian Zivelth jatuh berlutut dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga lebar.

"Dia akan menjadi ratu dari Elf Kingdom yang baru," ucap Naruto pada Zesshi yang sudah berada di sampingnya. "Ayo kita pergi, lebih cepat kita menyelesaikan hal ini lebih baik untuk semuanya."

Zesshi tak lekas menyusul Naruto menaiki anak tangga. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada Elf bermata heterokromia yang masih terduduk dengan wajah syok. Zesshi tidak tahu apa yang sudah Naruto tunjukkan pada gadis itu, tetapi itu pasti sangat tak biasa sampai membuat wanita itu syok.

Saudari. Naruto kata kalau Elf itu adalah saudarinya. Pun instingnya mengatakan demikian. Tetapi Zesshi tidak merasakan adanya ikatan di antara mereka. Atau mungkin…ia tak lagi menganali rasa dari sebuah ikatan? Entahlah, Zesshi tidak mengerti dan tak ingin peduli. Yang penting sekarang ia harus menghabisi dan menyiksa Elf sialan itu sampai dia memohon untuk mati.

Menyeringai sadis, Zesshi memacu kakinya menyusul Naruto yang sudah menaiki anak-anak tangga.

—**(©)—**

**#Pengguna Noveltoon/Mangatoon? Boleh cek novel fantasi originalku yang berjudul "Against the World" (nama penaku di sana adalah "Near", foto profilnya Near dari Death Note). Kalau kalian suka Dark Fantasi, kemungkinan kalian akan suka itu.**


End file.
